My family, My love, My fuck! What furthermore?
by labelge
Summary: Au bout de la 6ème année d'étude de nos héros le Mage noir est enfin éradiquer de la surface de la terre par notre survivant Harry Potter! Une nouvelle année s'annonce à Poudlard , une année remplie de haine , de secret dévoiler et encore pleine d'aventure , PLONGEZ-VOUS dans une 7éme années pleine de rebondissement !
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue : La vie et le mensonge sont synonymes.**_

Dans une maison de Banlieue Londonienne, deux jeunes filles âgées de 18 ans, émergée peu à peu de leur sommeil.

La première avait les cheveux blonds Raide comme de la paille, des yeux bleu océanique, le visage ovale, et une peau blanche parsemaient de petite tache de rousseur au niveau de son visage. Cette dernière souriait de toute ses dents, la seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit en se premier jour de vacance fut la suivante « Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Moi Virginia Davis Granger va enfin être débarrassé de cette stupide sœur adoptive ! » Pensa la blonde en se levant un sourire sadique accrochait sur ses lèvres.

Quant à la deuxième jeune fille, le réveil fut plutôt dur, notre jeune fille avait des courbatures qui lui traversaient le corps de part en part. Elle regarda son lit et ne fut pas surprise de retrouver une tache de sang sur ses draps de couleurs porcelaine. « Ah ! Mon bras c'est encore ouvert cette nuit ! Merde ce con de père adoptif va me trucider déjà qui ma briser ma baguette ! Le ça va être la catastrophe ! En plus aujourd'hui il a légalement le droit de me foutre à la porte »pensa Hermione Granger


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 1 : Quelle chose étrange qu'une famille ! Une réunion fortuite de gens étrangers, une association absurde. »_**

Dans un Manoir situé prés de Salazar Hollow, un jeune homme s'éveilla, avec la vague impression de n'avoir dormis que Cinq minute en tout.

Dans un « pop » retentissant une étrange créature fit son apparition dans l'immense chambre du jeune métis en question.

- Bonjour, maitre Blaise, maîtresse Merina Zabini a demandé à Spooky, de dire à Monsieur de se dépêcher à descendre prendre le déjeuner ! couina l'elfe

- D'accord, répondit le métis en se frottant les yeux encore embrumait. Spooky, veux-tu me sortir de quoi m'habiller mais, je veux que ce soit par classe, juste des habilles de détente Draco doit normalement me rejoindre dans la journée avec plusieurs autre de mes amis, Je pars me laver dans les plus brefs délais !

- Bien maître ce seras fait selon votre souhait, couina l'elfe en se dirigeant vers le dressing du dénommé Blaise

- Merci Spooky.

Blaise se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la salle de bain. « PUTAIN ! La soirée de Pansy me fait défaut. Les veulent surement me avoir un vrai repas en famille ? Tu partes si seulement il pouvait faire revenir ma sœur jumelle ! » Pensa le métis qui commençait à retirer son boxer couleur vert bouteille. Il entra dans la douche, Laissant couler sur lui l'eau chaude. Durant ce temps, il se remémora la soirée de la veille avec un sourire.

_**FLASH**_** BACK**

_**Blaise arriva au manoir Parkinson à 20h30 précise, accompagné de son meilleur ami Draco. A peine eurent-ils foulé le sol de la cour, qu'une furie Brune leur sauta dans les bras.**_

_**- Blaise ! Draco ! s'écria une Pansy surexcité en les enlaçant**_

_**- Pans' ! tu nous étouffes Là ! S'exclama le métis en riant**_

_**- Je dirai même plus mon cher, On a une réputation à entretenir NOUS ! Ricana le blond**_

_**- Mouais ! Je te retiens Dray ! ta réputation tu sais où tu te las Mets ?s'exclama la brune**_

_**Pour toute réponse les garçons esquissèrent un sourire et suivirent leur hôte**_

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard, la fête battait des records d'alcool et de jeux des plus glauques jamais vue. Résultats des courses, cinq personnes sur 20 purent retransplané chez eux.**_

_**FIN FLAH BACK**_

_« Ouais une super soirée, quand je pense à se Dray de malheur, il a encore ramené une fille dans son lit, Veinard Vas ! » pensa le métis en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger._

Arrivé à hauteur de ses parents, le métis vint faire un baisemain à sa mère.

- Bonjour maman, déclara Blaise en souriant à Mérina Zabini, qui lui lançait un sourire chaleureux.

Puis ce dernier se dirigea vers son père qui se tenait face à sa mère et lui serra la main.

- Bonjour papa, rétorqua le métis

- Bonjour Blaise, répondit Antonio Zabini en esquissant un sourire

- Eh, ben vous êtes de merveilleuse humeur tous le deux Today, constata le métis en prenant place à côté de sa mère.

Les deux concernés ce regardèrent avec un sourire complice, puis continuèrent à déguster le repas toujours silencieux.

N'y tenant plus Blaise qui était de Nature curieux comme une chatte pleine s'écria :

- Cela suffit ! Pap', Mam' ! c'est quoi ses cachotteries ? et ne me dites pas que ce n'est rien car je sais pertinemment que cela en es tout autres ! Gronda le métis en regardant alternativement Mérina et Antonio Zabini avec un air impatient

- FILS, baisse d'un ton por favor ! gronda Antonio

Après un léger silence ce de la part du métis vexé, ce fut Mérina qui reprit la parole d'une voix enjoué.

- Blaise, mon petit cœur, avec tu Padré, nous voulions t'annoncer que nous allons accueillir parmi nous un nouveau membre dans notre familia ! répondit Mérina en fixant son fils pour tenter de décrypter sa réaction.

Celui-ci parut surpris et perplexe.

- Tu es enceinte Maman ? lança ce dernier qui avait du mal à articuler

Mérina rigola discrètement et intima à son mari de répondre

-Non blaise, Tu madré n'est pas enceinte mais…

- Alors Porqué ? coupa blaise

- Je n'avais pas fini idiota ! Tonna Antonio feignant la colère, ce qui fit frémir notre métis. Ce dernier se tu, ce sui fit sourire intérieurement son Père

- Ce que nous voulions dire Blaise, c'est que prochainement, ta sœur Jumelle va venir Habiter ICI !

- HEIN ? s'écria Blaise


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 : « On peut adopter les positions de l'ennemi en restant sur les siennes. »**_

Pendant ce temps , dans un logement Londonien, on pouvait déjà entendre déjà entendre des éclats de voix.

- HERMIONE ! viens nous faire la cuisine ! Hurla Davis Granger du bas de l'escalier. Quant à toi Virginia, fait toi belle on sort aujourd'hui ! lança Davis sur un ton meilleux à son autres filles

Dans la première chambre, résidait une jeune femme brune qui répondait au prénom d'Hermione. Après l'annonce de son père adoptif, la jeune fille parut abattue « Voilà, une nouvelle journée d'esclavage qui commence ! » Pensa la brune en rejoignant le salon où l'attendait Mr Granger, qui arborait un air hautain.

- Enfin ! tu crois qu'on a toute la journée ? Tu es vraiment une bonne à rien ! Petite Batarde ! Crache l'ancien Dentiste qui regardé notre lionne une lueur de cruauté dans ses yeux vert.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas privé de ma magie DAVIS, j'aurais pu te préparer un petit déjeuner en deux secondes ! Rétorqua la brune toujours aussi impassible, En effet aujourd'hui ont attaqué la deuxième semaine de vacance et elle avait le temps de s'habituer aux joutes de Davis, elle en regretter presque celles de ses trois ennemies Serpentard.

- Te rendre ta magie ? Jamais ! De toute façon les êtres comme toi, ne la mérite pas ! Tu souille notre vie ! Maintenant la fière Héroïne de guerre est enfin réduit à l'état de Moldue quel triste Ironie ? N'est-ce pas Sale sang-de-Bourbe ! Ricana Davis en lui empoignant le Bras gauche.

Tu vois BON SANG NE SAURAIS MENTIR ! Il me semble que Lestrange a bien gravé ton impureté sur ton épiderme ! Crache Davis en lui appuyant sur la plaie toujours fragile de son avant-bras gauche.

La cause de la fragilité de son bras gauche était des plus simple à comprendre à chaque faux pas de sa part, Davis lui infligé la punition de rouvrir la plait causé pas cette infâme Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dire que Hermione Jeans Lewis-Granger était réduit à la tâche d'elfe de maison serait bien mais la vérité en était tout autre, sa tache consisté à être la bonne à tout faire, depuis la mort de Jane Lewis –Granger, trois mois avant la guerre, le véritable visage de son père adoptif lui était paru, ce dernier était l'héritier de l'illustre famille Del Grangery, une famille de sang-pur Irlandaise. De ce faite, n'ayant pas participé à la guerre, Davis avait pu bénéficier de la continuité de son statut de sang-pur.

D'un pas résigné, Hermione se dirigea dans la cuisine et commença la préparation du petit déjeuner. Mais n'ayant pas mangé depuis le midi précédent, notre lionne eut quelque difficulté pour se retenir d'avaler le bacon et les œufs qu'elle se hâté de faire cuire.

Pendant ce temps Virginia et Davis Granger discutait avec entrain dans le séjour.

Peu de temps après, le repas fut servis par une Hermione affamé, sous le regard amusé et cruel des Deux Granger.

- Bien, Sang-De-Bourbe ! Le repas était vraiment Passable ! Je pensais que ta moldue de mère avait eu le temps de t'apprendre les base de la cuisine même notre elfe de maison et meilleur que toi ! Comme quoi ta stupide de mère ne t'as pas enseigné la moindre chose ! Heureusement qu'elle est morte ! Ricana Davis en quittant la salle à manger sous le regard haineux d'une lionne qui serré les points. « Si seulement, il n'avait pas brisé ma baguette, je jure que je lui aurai faits ravaler ses paroles contre tatie Jane ! Le fumiez ! l'Enculer ! … »Pensa la lionne en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, ce qui fit perlé quelques gouttes de sang.

Durant la joute verbale de Davis Granger, Virginia se délectait de l'impuissance de sa sœur adoptive.

- Sans Magie tu n'es rien ! Pauvre chose ! Tu vas subir bien plus ce soir ! ricana la blonde en se postant devant Hermione qui n'avait pas encore décoléré

- Ah Oui ! Crois-tu que j'ai à ce point peur de ton père ? rétorqua Hermione sur un ton acide. Si la lionne avait perdu le droit d'utiliser la magie, elle n'avait pas perdu, le sarcasme et tout ce qui la caractériser

- Non, je sais que tu n'as pas peur, mais sais-tu que mon père seras absent pendant une semaine, or ce soir des amis à moi vont venir ! répondit la blonde

- Oh, j'en tremble de peur, Maintenant dégage Virginia comme tu me la si bien fait remarquer j'ai du travail qui m'attend, Pauvre conne ! rétorqua la brune avec une lueur de défis dans le regard.

-Comment oses-tu me parler, Sang-de-bourbe ! WINDKY ! cria-t-elle

Dans un « pop » sonore, un elfe de maison apparut au centre de la pièce, cette dernière avait un regard quelque peu craintif, mais ne broncha pas.

- Bonjour, maitresse Virginia , maitresse a-t-elle besoin de Windky ? couina l'elfe

- Oui, emmené moi cette immonde chose dans la cave, tu sais dans la cage ! ordonna Virginia en désignant Hermione du doigt

- Bien, maitresse si tel est votre souhait Windky, l'exécutera.

Puis l'elfe, pris Hermione par le bras et dans un « pop » sonore Hermione, attérrissa dans la cage réservé aux punitions

- Désolé, maitresse Hermione ! couina le petit elfe, en fixant Hermione de ses grand yeux globuleux

- Ce n'est rien Windky, et appel moi Hermione de toute façon je suis à la même enseigne que toi, vas dépêche-toi de remonter en cuisine, Ils vont s'impatienter.

- De retour à la cuisine, Virginia narra son altercation avec sa sœur adoptive en exagérant le détail.

-Bien, Virginia va donner une leçon à la sang-de-bourbe, mais pas trop puissante, il me semble que ce soir tu organise un diner avec des sang-pur, il te faudra bien une esclave pour servir le repas ? ricana son père, Sur ceux voici 1000 galions pour ta sortit et quant à moi je te vois dans une semaine mon ange, prend soin de la sang-de-bourbe pour moi ? répondit le patriarche en embrassant sa fille en le front puis il transplana

Rester seule Virginia, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres se dirigea vers la cave.

- Alors espèce de sang-de-bourbe tu vas souffrir pour cette affront ! s'écria la blonde en pointant sa baguette sur notre lionne, qui quant à elle cracha au visage de sa sœur adoptive

- Tu crois pouvoir m'atteindre, franchement Virginia même privé de magie, je falloir mieux que toi ! s'exclama la brune en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Bien comme tu l'auras voulu : ENDOLORIS !

Le sortilège atteignit la brune en pleine poitrine, la douleur se diffusa dans tout son corps tel un venin extrêmement puissant. La brune, se tordit de douleur mais aucuns sons ne parvinrent à franchir sa bouche. Pendant environ une demi-heure la blonde prit un malin plaisir à faire souffrir notre lionne, à l'aide de ce sortilège

- A ce soir Hermione, tu as intérêt à être irréprochable, sinon, cette punition ne sera qu'une hostie comparer à celle que tu recevras, je reviens à 18h ! surtout bonne journée, Ricana la blonde en laissant la brune plongée dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 3 : « Un des plus grands bonheurs de cette vie, c'est l'amitié et l'un des bonheurs de l'amitié, c'est d'avoir à qui confier un secret. »**_

De retour au manoir Zabini, Blaise Zabini paressé sur l'herbe avec de la musique moldue dans ses oreilles. Il chantonnait les paroles tout en réfléchissant à la nouvelle concernant sa sœur

A la fin de sa tirade, le métis fut sorti de ses pensées par des applaudissements et un rire Cristallin.

- Oh ! Voyons qui nous avons là : notre belle hystérique du moment ! et oh, joie notre Sérial Baiseur ! Ricana Blaise en faisant la bise à son meilleur ami et en serrant la main de son meilleur ami.

- Eh bien, notre métis Lover préférer serait-il lever du mauvais pied ? demanda Draco avec une moue sournoise en toisant son meilleur ami

- Non, loin de là Dray, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire enrager avec des petite Pics ! rétorqua le métis en reprenant place dans l'herbe

- Blaise ? Alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Raconte tout à tata Pansy ?demanda la brune en souriant

Les deux garçons esquissèrent une moue ré probatoire.

- Oh, la fermes vous deux ! J'ai essayé la manière douce. Maintenant Blaise déballe ton Histoire toute suite ! répliqua la brune sur un ton sans appel

- D'accord Maman ! répondit le métis amusé par le ton de sa meilleure amie

- Commence alors, mon beau métis ! Ricana Pansy en prenant place contre le torse de notre blond national.

Blaise leur compta alors, son aventure matinale. Puis se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis

- Bref ! j'ai une sœur jumelle, finit-il par dire

Ses deux amis le regardèrent surpris.

- Mais c'est super Blaise ! s'écria Pansy toute excité

- Attends on ne doit pas parler de la même chose là ? Ecoutes Pans' mais parents m'ont dit qu'elle se trouvé à Poudlard, or as-tu vue une seule sorcière qui me ressemble ? Déclara amèrement la métis, Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? chuchota se dernier

- Blaise, les jumeaux ne se ressemble pas forcément, regarde Daphnée et Astoria elles ne se ressemblent pas, Quoi que vue leur intelligence Si ! Déclara Draco qui jusqu'ici s'était contenter de suivre la conversation

- Oh, ça y est Monsieur nous ressort sa science ! Ricana le métis

- Contrairement à toi mon cher, je suis naturellement Intelligent donc je peux me permettre de la sortir !

- Et tes chevilles ça va Dray ! s'exclama Pansy

- Ouep, elles se portent comme un charme, mais merci de t'en inquiété Pans'

- Au faite, hors sujet, les gars vous avez reçu l'invitation de Virginia Del Grangery Pour ce soir ? demanda Pansy d'un ton sérieux

- Humpf, répondirent en cœur le blond et le métis

- Quelle réponse élaborer les gars Franchement à côté Crabbe et Goyle peuvent avoir un optimale en potion ! Ricana Pansy

Les deux garçons lui tirèrent la langue.

- Donc je suppose que vous venez ce soir, mes deux immatures chez cette peste de Virginia ? demanda la brune avec un sourire hypocrite

- Bien-sûr Pans', renchérissa Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Oui, vous pourriez vous entretuez toutes les deux et puis elle ne résiste pas à mon charme ! mais qui sera présent à cette sauterie ? demanda Draco d'un ton distrait

- Daphnée Astoria, Théo, Blaise, Toi et moi, répliqua Pansy en réfléchissant à la soirée

« Pourquoi, après 5 ans sans être invité dans son antre, cette blondasse nous invite ? » Pensa Pansy


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : L'enfer est le plus dur des sacrifices**

Au sein de la banlieue Londonienne, une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux ce réveilla peu à peu de l'inconscience dans lequel elle était tombé six heures auparavant.

- Windky ? Souffla Hermione

Dans un « pop » sonore l'elfe en question se présenta devant la cage ou la jeune femme se trouvait face contre terre. Le visage de cette dernière était tumidifié, sa lèvre supérieur et inférieur était fendu et on pouvait voir du sang perlait d'un grande balafre au niveau de son front. Ces blessures reflétaient la cruauté de sa sœur adoptive.

- Miss Hermione ! Couina l'elfe horrifié par la vue du visage de la jeune femme

- Ça va aller Windky ! répondit Hermione d'une voix enraillé, je suppose que Virginia ton interdit de me soigner ? Demanda Hermione

- Je suis désolé Miss, mais Windky a reçu l'ordre de ne donné uniquement à Miss qu'un bol d'eau avec un morceau de pain et un torchon. Couina tristement l'elfe en fixant la rouge et or d'un regard désolé

- Windky, vas me chercher tout cela s'il te plait ? Souffla Hermione d'une voix faible

- Windky apporte cela toute suite ! couina l'elfe en transplanant dans un « pop ».

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, « La salope, elle m'a encore enfermé dans ce trou à rat ! » Pensa la jeune fille en se rallongeant contre le sol avec un gémissement de douleur.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe lui rapporta sa mince nourriture. En un temps record, la lionne engloutissa son repas « ça y est je deviens aussi vorace que Ronald ! » Pensa-t-elle avec un mince sourire

Puis elle se mit à nettoyer ses plaies avec beaucoup de difficultés, à peine eut-elle effleuré son entaille Frontale qu'un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche

- MERDE ! Cette pute ne m'a pas Loupé ! s'exclama Hermione les larmes aux yeux tout en épongeant ces blessures

Deux heures plus tard, la porte du cachot s'ouvra laissant apparaitre Virginia, les bras chargés de paquets, l'air sadique qu'elle affiché sur son visage signifiait une satisfaction de la douleur qu'Hermione pouvait endurer.

- Alors Sang-De-Bourbe, Bonne journée ? Ricana la blonde en s'approchant de la cage ou résidait notre lionne, les deux jeunes filles se faisait face, séparait par les barreaux de la cage

- Tu veux peut-être un autographe Virginia ? Railla la lionne avec Hargne

La blonde perdit son sourire, et lança un regard noir à sa sœur adoptive « Même dans cette situation la flamme dans ses yeux me défis ! » Pensa-t-elle

- WINDKY ! Cria Virginia d'où perçait la colère qui la submergé

- Windky est là pour vous servir Maitresse Virginia, couina l'elfe en s'inclinant sa tête toucha le sol

- TAIS-TOI ! Vas porter mes affaires dans mes appartements, après tu transporteras cette immonde chose, dans sa chambre et la préparas pour ce soir ! Tu as compris ? Cracha la blonde en pointant son doigt en direction d'Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil durant la tirade de sa sœur adoptive

- Oui, Windky fera cela si telle et votre choix !

Puis le petit elfe disparut.

- Maintenant Sang-De-Bourbe, tu vas m'écouter ce soir tu vas servir le repas ! Lança sèchement Virginia en observant Hermione à travers les barreaux de sa cage

- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne ? une peu moins de coup ? Par Merlin tu es si bonne ! répondit Hermione sur un ton des plus sarcastiques

N'y tenant plus, Virginia empoigna les cheveux d'Hermione et la tira jusqu'aux barreaux, dans un bruit rauque, le visage d'Hermione heurta les barreaux faisant ainsi saignait ses blessures en abondant, en trois minutes son visage de couvra de sang.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à m'écouter si tu ne veux pas qu'un léger accident arrive à ta petite personne? Menaça Virginia en exerçant une pression plus forte sur les cheveux de notre lionne causant ainsi une pression du visage de la jeune femme contre les barreaux, notre lionne grimaça de douleurs et une larme coula parmi le sang.

- Comme …de l'eau de Roche ! répondit la brune d'une vois enraillé

- Bien ! Lança la blonde en lâchant la brune en lui lançant un regard de dégout.

Une heure plus tard, Virginia Del Grangery était habillé d'une magnifique robe bustier noire qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et sa peau couleur porcelaine.

Dans la cuisine, plusieurs elfes s'attelaient à la tâche, tandis que notre lionne vêtue d'un ensemble de bonne, c'est-à-dire une robe noire difforme et un tablier blanc, parsemait la table des derniers détails. Malgré le fait que sa blessures frontale qui se cessait de la lançait la jeune femme s'activait au travail. « Aller Hermione, faut que je joue les parfaite bonniche pour ces sang-pur de mes fesses et jamais Virginia la blondasse sadique, Courage ! » Pensa la lionne en retournant en cuisine.

- Windky, dis-moi c'est moi qui vais servir n'est-ce pas et après le repas, je ferai quoi ? demanda la lionne au seul elfe sui lui adresser encore la parole

- Miss Hermione, vous n'étés pas au courant, Miss Virginia a prévu un jeu pour les autres invités ! couina l'elfe visiblement mal à l'aise

- Quoi, mais qui vas-y participé ? demanda Hermione curieuse

- Mais tous les serviteurs voyons, c'est le Diaries Torture ! couina l'elfe apeurait

La jeune fille n'eut jamais le temps de demander plus de détails que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et que Virginia lui signifia qu'il fallait qu'elle aille ouvrir.

Quand Hermione ouvrit la porte, la surprise fut de taille…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 : l'enfer vous ouvres ses portes_**

Quand notre brune eut-ouvert la porte d'entrée, son cerveau ne répondit plus : « Maitté, Maitté ! Hermione Corps à Hermione Cerveau répondez moi ? Est-ce que vous me recevez ? »

- GRANGER ! s'exclamèrent trois personnes

La jeune fille sortit de sa litherargie et cligna des yeux

- Greengass, Nott, … Bonsoir, répondit la lionne d'un ton amer, en effet toute les personnes faisant référence au monde magique lui rappela qu'à partir de maintenant cela était une utopie pour elle.

Notre lionne serra les dents et les poings les trois verts et argent

- Bienvenue dans l'humble demeure de la noble et ancienne Famille Del Grangery « Toujours pur », Déclara la lionne sur un ton sec, Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au salon ou la pétass… Je veux dire Virginia va arriver, Répliqua Hermione en faisant signe aux quatre personne de la suivre.

Les trois personnes la suivirent en arborant pour les deux jumelles Greengass avec un air satisfait, mais Nott le regard d'un affligé.

Arrivé au salon, la lionne se retourna vers les invités

- WINDKY ! s'écria-t-elle

- -Oui ! Hermione, s'exclama le petit elfe

- Peux-tu allais prévenir cette blondass… Virginia que ses sang-pur d'invité de son arrivé s'il-te plait ? demanda Hermione d'un ton sec

Quelques minutes plus tard, Virginia apparut en haut de l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement.

Quant à notre lionne, elle s'était empressé de retourné en cuisine.

- Hello, Vous ! S'exclama joyeusement Virginia en s'adressant aux quatre premiers invités.

- Virginia ! S'écrièrent les sœurs Greengass en s'approchant de la blonde et en la serrant dans leurs bras tel de vieilles amies

- Daphnée ! Astoria ! Quelle plaisir de vous revoir ! J'espère que la Sang-De-Bourbe ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ? Demanda la blonde d'une voix mielleuse

- Non, au contraire, tu la bien dompté cette répugnante Sang-De-Bourbe ! Dire qu'il y a quelque temps elle répondait encore à Draco. Vraiment tu as fait un bon travail Virg' ! Complimenta la plus âgée des jumelles

La blonde fit un sourire des plus sadiques, puis se tourna vers la couple qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son entrée dans la demeure.

- Théo ! Quelle plaisir de te revoir après six ans d'absence ! S'exclama Virginia en enlaçant le grand brun qui resta impassible à l'étreinte de la blonde.

- Je suis aussi ravie de te revoir Virginia ! Mais je ne savais pas que Granger était ta sœur adoptive ? Pourquoi la traité de cette manière ? Répliqua Théo sur un ton sec

- Mais je voudrais tout de même te rappeler Théo que nous autres Sang-pur tolérons ses immonde être ! Or Ici père et moi, nous avons pris la décision de réduire la Sang-De-Bourbe, meilleure amie du survivant à l'état d'esclaves ! C'est la moindre des choses, de plus comme tu la vue elle accepte très bien la situation ! Tranche la blonde

DING DONG

- Si tu veux bien m'excusez, cela doit être Pansy, Draco et Blaise, mais faites comme chez vous ! Ricana la jeune fille en s'élançant vers la porte d'entrée

Virginia s'était rendu à l'entrée de la demeure ou elle découvert derrière la porte les deux hommes les prisés dans les familles de sang-pur. « Super ! Cette pouf 'de Parkinson est toujours là ! Merveilleux ! Toujours aussi laide ! » Pensa la blonde en offrant un sourire radieux aux deux hommes et un des plus hypocrite à la jeune Parkinson qui jugeait la blonde du regard.

« Bizzard, certes elle s'est embelli mais j'espère qu'elle ne va pas refaire son jeu de séduction sur mes deux amours .Pitié par Salard, Merlin, Morgane tout puissant venait moi en aide pour que la tentation de lui envoyait mon poing par sa gueule d'ange ne soit pas violente ? »Pensa Pansy en lui renvoyant un sourire Made In Parkinson.

Arrivée dans le salon, les invités ainsi que leurs hôtes commencèrent à parler de tous et de rien, notre Blonde nationale, c'était rapproché des deux garçons accompagné des deux sœurs Greengass et essayait tant bien que mal de les amadouer. Tandis que notre jeune Parkinson elle discutait avec son amis de toujours en la personne de Théodore. Quand Virginia leurs proposa un rafraichissement. Théo qui savait ce qui allait se passait se raidit instantanément. Pansy à qui le comportement de son amie n'avait pas échappé l'interrogea du regard mais fut interrompue par…

- Sang-De-Bourbe ! S'écria Virginia avec une voix des plus aigué à vous en faire décrocher les tympans

Le trio d'argent se regardèrent, choqué, interrogatif par le comportement de leur hôtes.

Ainsi, Hermione qui avait pu souffler et se questionner sur la réaction de son ami (Théo) arriva dans le salon d'un pas Nonchalant. La colère montait peu à peu en elle, mais arrivé à destination à peine avait-elle relevé les yeux qu'elle resta sans voix devant les invités de sa sœur adoptive.

- GRANGER ! s'écrièrent le trio d'argent

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur et fixa les nouveaux venue, avec mépris « Merde, il ne manquait plus que le fameux trio d'argent, j'aurai du me pendre ! »Pensa la lionne

- Oui, Virginia ! S'exclama la brune en reportant attention à la blonde

- Ne prononce pas mon prénom avec ton immonde bouche ! Répliqua la blonde en poussant la brune pour qu'elle se retrouve contre le mur

La brune esquissa un sourire moqueur, annonçant une réplique acide.

- Comment veux-tu que je t'appel dans ce cas ? Répliqua la lionne avec une lueur de défis dans le regard, Bien que j'ai plusieurs qualificatif qui te siérons fort bien, du genre je cite : Pétasse, Conasse, Trainée, mais mon préféré reste La trainée Blondasse !

Virginia vit rouge, Comment cette moins que rien osé-t-elle l'humilié devant ses convives.

Quant à ses derniers, le silence était de rigueur bien que trois d'entre eux furent choqué d'apprendre que leur pire ennemie était maintenant une esclave.

- Cela Suffit ! S'écria Virginia en giflant Hermione d'une force que la tête de cette dernière alla heurter le mur faisant rouvrir son entaillé à la lèvre supérieur

- J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu as osé toucher une immonde Sang-De-Bourbe ! Boum tu devrais allais désinfectait tes petite main de Sang-pur on ne sait jamais je pourrais t'infecter avec mon sang si impur ! Cracha Hermione en s'essayant les lèvres d'où perlait du sang

Les témoins de la scène fut subjuguait par le courage de la lionne face à Virginia Del Grangery qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable.

- Windky ! Hurla la blonde

- Oui, maitresse Virginia ? demanda le petit elfe qui apparut dans la pièce

- Conduis-moi cette immonde chose dans les cachots, après le repas, je veux que tu montes la cage, mes amies et moi nous allons êtres témoin de la punition de cette chère Sang-De-Bourbe et vous autres elfes vous êtes priés de venir ici lors de sa punition Compris ? S'écria la blonde

- Bien, Maitresse, Cela serait fait tel que vous l'avis décidais, couina l'elfe avec un air apeuré

Maintenant la blonde se retourna vers la brune qui était toujours contre le mur

- Tu as gagné le gros lot, tu seras la seule des souffrir qui nous distrayais Petite Sang-De-Bourbe ! lança la blonde sur un ton satisfait Maintenant tu obéiras et tu ravaleras ton fouettés Courage ! Et tu te plieras aux règles

- JAMAIS, faudrait qui gèle en enfer pour que je me plie à vos règles !

- Windky, emmené là hors de ma vue et fait lui subir le sortilège doloris !

L'elfe saississa la brune par la manche et commença à partir avec la brune quand celle-ci sans ce retourner :

- Bonne soirée surtout ! Lança la brune sur un ton des plus méprisants


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7:**_

_**« L'amitié, c'est la fidélité, et si on me demandait qu'est-ce que la fidélité ? Je répondrais c'est l'amitié ! »**_

Après l'intervention d'Hermione, les invités se fixèrent. Puis Virginia réengagea la conversation sur un ton joyeux, puis ils passèrent à table, le trio d'argent composé de Blaise, Draco, et Pansy se mirent à Papoter avec Virginia tandis que Théo et les jumelles les écoutaient avec intérêt.

- Alors Virginia, comment as-tu réussi à dompter la Sang-De-Bourbe ? questionna Draco qui était juste à côté de Virginia

Celle-ci lui souriait et se tourna vers lui

- Tu sais Dray, avec ses immondes créatures il faut être assez persuasif ! Ricana la blonde en lui caressant le bras, celui-ci lui lança un sourire l'incitant à continuer sous l'œil attentif de ses camarades. Donc je disais qu'il fallait être persuasif or la persuasion et la cruauté sont affaires de perspectives ! A la fin de la bataille qui s'est dérouler à Poudlard, la Sang-De-Bourbe ayant perdu beaucoup de ses camarades durant le combats à décider de revenir pour se ressourcer et surtout revoir sa fichue Tante Crakmole qui me servez de Belle-mère ! Quelle ironie du sort quand on sait que la Crakmole a perdu la vie trois mois plutôt d'une maladie moldue, Ricana Virginia

Bien-entendue mon père et moi savons que cette Sang-de-bourbe, avait adopté par la Crackmole, donc elle n'avait plus une once de famille, Termina la blonde avec un sourire sadique qui ornait ses lèvres

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite Virg' ? Demanda Astoria avide de connaitre la suite de cette histoire

- Oh rien de plus simple, à son arrivée nous avons joué le rôle de la famille compatissante pour mieux la détruire ! Répondit la blonde

Théodore qui imagina très bien la scène, ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses couverts

- Virginia, tu veux dire que ton père et toi avez joué les hypocrites et que du jour au lendemain vous l'avez privée de tout ce qui la relie à notre monde ? Vous l'avez détruite de l'intérieur en lui Omettant la cause de la mort de sa tante ? Et ses amis du monde sorcier te connaissant tu l'as obligé à rompre tout contact ? Demanda amèrement Théo dont la voix trahissez la colère

Tous les convives portèrent leur regard sur le brun qui avait pour habitude d'être d'un calme olympien, et dont la voix trahissait une colère noire

- Je voix. Oui pour ses amis cela a été d'un jeu d'enfants, Potter à assez bien gober le fait que la sang-de-bourbe, leur envoie les lettres que j'avais moi-même écrite ! Mais Katrina je pensais bien que tu aimais le sang-de-bourbe ? Je me demandais quand allais-tu perdre ton calme et prendre sa défense ? Remarque cela devais bien arrivais entre sang-impur, vous vous soutenez ? Répliqua la blonde d'une voix glaciale

Le brun la toisa du regard, se leva et se rapprocha de la blonde

- Je vais te dire une chose, vois-tu l'être que ton cher père idolâtré était…UN SANG-MELE ! Alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, car Voldemort avait un sang tout aussi impur que le mien ! Quant à Hermione, elle vaut dix fois mieux que toi Lady Del Grangery et je vais te dire Pourquoi petite Blondasse : elle a un cœur et sais ce sacrifier pour les êtres auquel elle tient ! Sur ceux je m'en vais, je ne peux rester avec toi Virginia considères notre amitié comme brisé ! On se revoit à Poudlard, mais sache que si j'apprends que mon amie a souffert plus que je le vois aujourd'hui, je pourrai me révéler être ton pire Cauchemar ! Bonne Soirée ! Cracha le brun sur un ton des plus menaçant ce qui firent pâlir les autres convives. Puis il transplana

Virginia qui avait écouté la tirade de Théodore avec un air impassible, planta son regard dans -ami de la jeune - homme :

- Son vrai visage apparait, Stupide, Prétentieux, Véracasse puant … Comment a-t-il osé me parlé de la sorte ? lança froidement Virginia à Pansy qui connaît Théo depuis le berceau

La brune fixa la blonde avec dégout.

- Suffit ! s'elle, ton rang et supérieur au mien mais là où tu te trompes ma chère, c'est sur le fait que tout le monde sait pertinemment que Théo était amis avec Granger, or tu vois il a serré les dents durant toute la soirée, en parlant de Granger de cette façon c'est comme si tu t'attaquer à sa famille, Trancha la brune

Peu de temps après le départ du couple, la conversation repris son court mélangeant souvenir et alcool. Puis vint l'heure de la sentence de notre lionne. Virginia conduisit ses convives au salon, cette dernière draguait ouvertement notre blond national qui quant à lui fit semblant de s'intéresse à la blonde.

Arrivé au salon, Virginia fit disparaitre la table basse en chêne massive, la télévision, la chaine hifi, puis recula le canapé et enfin fit apparaitre une cage muni de menottes suspendu à des chaines.

En effet dans la tradition sang-pur, une fois n'est pas coutumes, lors d'une réception le jeu de torture doit-être pratiqué. Horrible vous me dirais, c'est ce que pense le trio d'argent :

« Non ! Pitié pas ça cette stupide tradition ! »Pensa Blaise en prenant place au côté de sa meilleure amie

« Par merlin, Heureusement que toutes les familles de sang pur n'ont pas d'obligation sur cette horrible coutume ! Courage Granger ! Pitié faite qu'elle ne la torture pas jusqu'elle meure ! »Pensa Pansy en serrant la main du métis une lueur inquiète dans les yeux

« Par Salazar ! Je hais Granger mais pas à ce points, ces beaucoup mieux quand elle est réactive, en plus avec cette sangsue blonde on ne peut pas savoir jusqu'au sa cruauté s'étend, père m'a raconté que son père avez torturé une femme avec beaucoup de joie ! » Pensa Draco en prenant place aux coté de ses amies

Virginia se plaça au centre de la pièce, en souriant.

- Chère amies, voici l'ouverture de mon jeu préférer : Diaries Torture witz Sang-de-bourbe ! Windky !

Le petit elfe apparut dans le « pop »

- Oui maitresse ?couina –t-elle

- Va me chercher la sang-de-bourbe, bien entendue tu lui mets la tenue que j'ai prévu à cette effet ! Ricana la blonde

- Bien ! couina l'elfe en transplanant

Dix minute plus tard, Hermione fit son entrée affublé par tous les serviteurs de la Demeure Del Granger, vêtu de son uniforme scolaire c'est-à-dire une chemise blanche ou trônait le blason de Griffondor, une cravate de couleur rouge et or, cette tenue s'agrémenter d'une jupe noir.

Le trio d'argent resta sans voix, puis les elfes s'arrêtèrent et se placèrent de part et d'autre de la salle ou la torture allé commencer.

Quand notre lionne arriva, à la hauteur de sa sœur adoptive, la blonde commença son discours

- Bienvenue cher sœur à ma sauterie, les spectateurs sont ravis de voir que tu as revêtu la chose qui prouve que tu as du courage, mais sache que tu n'en n'auras plus pour longtemps, après ce jeu tu me supplieras de t'achever ! S'exclama la blonde en faisant rentrer la brune dans la cage

- Crois-tu réellement que je vais te supplié de me tuer, je préfère encore supplier Malfoy, la fouine bondissante que de m'abaisser à ce points ! Sur ceux j'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier le spectacle, Termina la brune en d'adressant aux vert et argents présent dans la salle, à cet instant elle s'aperçut que sa meilleures amies n'était points là « Théo est parti, c'est mieux ! »Pansa la brune

Mais malheureusement pour elle à peine fut-elle rentré dans sa cellule que le collier que sa tante jeanne lui avait offert atterrit sur les genoux de la Blonde qui arborait un sourire sadique

- Je pense que tu n'en auras plus besoins ! Ricana –t-elle

La brune fulminait, « Salope » Pensa –t-elle

- Vodka, s'adressa Virginia à l'intention d'un elfe de maison, ton fouet est prêt ? demanda –t-elle

- Oui, maitresse, Couina-t-il

- Alors que le jeu Commence ! S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton sadique

dite moi qui as envie de faire de la chair à paté Blonde lol


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : la famille se lien si sacré!**_

Hermione faisait face à sa sœur adoptive, aux verts et argent et aux elfes de maison qui pour certains la regardé d'un air apeuré.

- Vodka, je t'ordonne de commencer la séance ! S'exclama la blonde en direction du petit elfe qui prenait place derrière notre lionne munie d'un fouet

- As-tu quelque chose à me dire avant que ta souffrance commence Sang-De-Bourbe ? Demanda la blonde qui était toujours au côté du blond

La brune la regarda avec mépris

- Va crever ! Par la même occasion ôtes tes sales pattes du collier que ma tante ma offert ! Crache Hermione

La blonde comme réponse ouvrit le pendentif devant les yeux de la brune.

- Oh, mince, je l'ai ouvert quel dommage, il me semblé que ta crackmole de tante t'avait interdit de l'ouvrir avant ta majorité ! Ricana Virginia en découvrant deux photos qui trônait sur les deux faces internes du pendentif.

La brune fulminait de rage, certes elle lui enlevait peu à peu sa dignité mais tout ce qui touche à sa famille perdu, la mettait dans une rage des plus folles.

- Virginia, persifla la brune, Tu peux me détruire mais referme se pendentif, il me semble que cela ne concerne pas ta « Sal*** » de personne ! S'écria Hermione d'où la voix faisait apparaitre la rage non contenue

La blonde souria, ne regardant pas les photos, elle fit tournoyait le collier entre ses mains.

- Vodka, donne-lui sa punition ! Ricana Virginia

Le petit elfe qui se tenait toujours derrière la brune souleva le fouet est commença sa triste tâche.

Lorsque le fouet eut atteint pour la première fois, la chemise de la lionne dans un « Clac » sonore lui fissura la chemise. La lionne retint un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'elle sentit un liquide s'écoulait entre ses omoplates.

- Tu sens cette douleur Sang-De-Bourbe ? Demanda la blonde, lorsque le deuxième coup de fouets eut atteint, la brune, entaillant un peu plus sa chaire.

La brune se mordit l'intérieure de ses joues et releva son regard pour rencontrer celui de son interlocutrice.

- Il va en falloir… bien plus que …cela pour me faire te supplier ! Répondit la brune entre deux coups de fouets.

Notre lionne, pour atténuer sa douleur serra elle-même les menottes qui la gardaient prisonnière. Malgré sa fierté Hermione souffrait terriblement des coups qui lui fut portait, le sang perlait en abondance de ses entailles tel que sa chemise d'une blanche porcelaine était maintenant d'un rouge éclatant, enfin ce qu'il restait de sa chemise car les coups de fouets réduisait cette dernière à l'état de lambeau.

Après une bonne demi-heure de coups répétés, le supplice s'arrêta pour la lionne, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

- Alors Sang-De-Bourbe ? Que dis-tu de cette vengeance ? Demanda Virginia en quittant sa place qui soit disant passant était auprès de notre blond national, tout en s'approchant de notre lionne

Hermione qui perdait beaucoup de sang, la regarda durement. Elle sentait bien que son supplice n'était points terminé « Quitte à souffrir et peut-être mourir, Faisons-le dans les règles de l'art »Pensa la brune

- Va te faire … Virginia ! Répliqua Hermione en crachant du sang au visage de la blonde

Cette dernière, ouvrit la cage et s'approcha du visage de notre lionne et lui empoigna les cheveux. Les convives qui avait assisté aux spectacles pour certains avec dégout se regardèrent, leur regard en disait long sur leur façon de penser.

Le trio d'argent se regarda avec une mine atterrer « Granger et son fouttu courage »Pensèrent les trois amis, tandis que dans les yeux des deux jumelles Greengass reflétait de l'admiration.

- Bien, Vois-tu j'avais pensé que ses coups de fouets te remettrait dans le droit chemin ! Répliqua la blonde en resserrant sa prise dur les cheveux de la brune, Hum mais je vais pousser le vice plus loin ! Ricana la blonde

Hermione qui n'avait pas vu venir la douleur poussa un gémissement des plus plaintifs.

- Tu as mal ? Dis-toi que ce n'est rien que le début ! Rétorqua la blonde à l'intention de la brune. Vodka enlève lui le reste de sa chemise ! Ordonna la blonde à son serviteur, Quant à toi Windky vas me chercher du sel !

Hermione qui jusque-là avait subi, réprimait des frissons d'appréhension.

- Virginia, Lança Blaise qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Je peux avoir le pendentif s'il te plait ? demanda le métis en fixant son regard sur la blonde. En effet pendant toute les séances de torture le jeune métis n'avait pas arrêté de fixé le pendentif en forme de cœur s'en jamais s'en détacher tel une obsession « J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue ! » Pensa le métis

La blonde prise au dépourvue fit une moue qui entacha son visage angélique.

- Blaise, je… Vas-y je te l'offre, mais brules-toi-même les photos avant de l'offrir à une de tes conquêtes ! Répliqua Virginia en lui lançant le collier qu'il rattrapa au vol.

Hermione qui avait suivie l'échange hurla de rage.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, espèce de SAL** ! Zabini ôtes tes sales pattes de mon collier ! Hurla la brune en tira sur ses menottes, ce qui eut pour effets de lui entailler les poignets dont le sang commença à perlait.

Blaise surprit de l'agressivité de paroles de notre lionne stoppa son geste « Je l'ouvre ou pas ? C'est vrai Granger à raison qui me donnes le droit de fouiller dans sa vie privé ? »Pensa le métis tandis que Virginia donna l'ordre à ses elfes de verser du sel sur les blessures encore sanguinolente de la rouge et or qui continuer de fixant le métis du regard.

Quand le sel entra en contact avec la chaire de notre lionne, celle-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur à vous en faire percer les tympans tellement la douleur était puissante.

Hermione hurlait de douleurs, sa peu la bruler tant bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus réprimait ses cris ainsi que des larmes de souffrances, ce fut comme si un détraqueurs venait d'entrer dans sa chair et assiégé toute les zones de non souffrance en les remplaçant par de la douleur à l'état pur.

La blonde et les jumelles Greengass arborait un sourire en coin tel des gladiateurs ayant gagné un combat. Tandis que notre trio d'argent essayer en vain de rester impassible.

Blaise qui suivait la scène du regard, optant pour l'analyse du collier qu'il avait entre les mains sous le regard suppliant d'Hermione.

- Zabini, hatela Hermione, Je t'en prie ne regarde pas à l'intérieur, Supplia la brune

Le métis regarda son ex-camarade de classe.

- Désolé Granger, mais je vais satisfaire ma curiosité ! Trancha le métis qui avait repris son masque froid.

La brune sentie alors que tout espoir la quitté tandis que Virginia aidé par les jumelles Greengass avançait baguette munie sur Hermione. A cet instant, les sorts de torture fusèrent : Des doloris et Légilmens furent jeté sous les yeux de Draco et Pansy qui n'osait allait sauver leur ennemies de toujours.

Pendant ce temps Blaise ouvrit ledit pendentif. Lorsque le regard de Blaise se porta sur la photo de droite qui ornait le pendentif. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de stupeur « Que font mes parents sur cette photo ? » s'interrogea le métis. Puis il observa la deuxième photographie : sa tante Jeanne tenait dans ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux hirsute qui lui sourit en un sourire éclatant(Colgate).

Après avoir observé, Blaise lâcha le collier qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, ses deux amies le regardèrent perplexes. Blaise fit aussitôt le rapport avec son ennemie de toujours et commença à sentir une colère sourde s'immiscée dans ses veines. Il se leva et s'approcha des trois filles qui s'amusaient à torturé la lionne qui sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Baguette tendu, il stupéfixa Astoria à l'aide d'un sort informulé, tandis qu'elle s'apprête à lancé un sctuempra à Hermione. Le corps de la jeune fille tomba avec fraqua au sol mais notre métis n'accorda aucun geste pour lui venir en aide.

Ses deux amis regardèrent leurs meilleurs amis d'où la colère transperçait de son visage. Connaissant Blaise, Draco se plaça entre le métis et Virginia, tandis que Pansy s'occupa d'éloignait Daphnée qui jurait contre le métis. Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement Pansy désarma Daphnée et voyant que celle-ci n'obtempérer pas, elle connut alors le même sort que sa jumelle.

Draco qui se tenait face à son meilleur ami tentait de le résonnait

- Blaise, calme-toi, quoi qu'il se passe reste calme ! S'exclama le blond sur un ton sec en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux

- Dray, écarte-toi de mon chemin ! Cria le métis en pointant sa baguette sur Virginia qui se tenait derrière le blond et qui tentait de calmer sa peur

- NON ! Tant que tu ne te calmeras pas, je ne dégage pas de là ! En plus qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Répliqua le blond sur un ton glacial en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine de son ami

Le métis prit au dépourvu, abaissa sa baguette quelque, juste assez pour que Pansy le désarme.

- Granger et ma sœur jumelle sont une seule et unique personne ! S'écria le métis en désignât le corps d'Hermione retenu par les menottes

Pansy s'approcha de son meilleur ami

- Blaise, amour je vais te rendre ta baguette mais tu dois me promettre de t'en servir uniquement pour transplaner chez toi avec Granger ? ordonna Pansy en posant sa main sur 'épaule de son meilleur ami avec une voix à la fois douce et sévère.

Le métis la regarda avec une infinie douceur puis ajouta

- Oui Pansy

- Bien, Dray et moi allons-nous occuper de Virginia, lui souffla la brune en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue

Le métis hocha la tête et s'approcha de la cage ou résider sa sœur puis transplana au Manor' Zabini

Quant à nos deux compères, ils se retournèrent vers la blonde

- Bien à nous trois maintenant, Reprirent en chœur Draco et Pansy, Puis ils s'écrièrent : OUBLIETTES !


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre9 : « La vraie nouveauté naît toujours dans le retour aux sources. »**_

Au manoir Zabini régnait une atmosphère de détente. En effet, le couple Zabini avait décidé de convié leurs meilleurs amis respectifs à une partie de pocker . La mise n'était points de l'argent mais des photos comprometantes de chaque convives.

Nous retrouvons donc autour de la table Antonio Zabini qui lança une œillade à ses amis

-Lucius, tu bluff ne nie pas ! Ricana le métis à son ami blond

-Bien, augmente la mise si tu l'ose ? Rétorqua Malefoy père un sourire en coin ornait ses lèvres.

Séniors Zabini regarda son ami, d'un air mauvais. Le blond lui fit un sourire innocent Made in Malefoy.

- On lui donnera Merlin sans confession à ton mari Narcissa ! Ricana Erika Parkinson qui s'était couché

- Certes, ma chère mais ne t'inquiète pas, à moi, il ne moi il ne me fera pas lâcher la partie ! Ricana Narcissa Malefoy

- Oh, qu'avons-nous là ? Cissy tu as du jeu ? Demanda Mérina Zabini qui avait préférer se coucher devant l'absence de jeu

- Hum, cela ce pourrais bien ma chère ! lança la blonde en augmentant la mise d'une dizaine de photo de son mari dans bien d'étrange position.

- Par Salazar, peut-être verrons-nous un combat entre Blonds ! Ricana Louis Parkinson

Les blonds en question esquissèrent un sourire, avant de répliquer, quand un « pop » retentit dans le salon laissant apparaître Blaise Zabini qui portait dans ses bras une Hermione inconsciente qui perdait du sang en abondance.

- Oh, par Salazar ! S'écrièrent les trois femmes, puis ses dernières se précipitèrent vers Blaise qui commencer à fatiguer.

Quant aux hommes, ils se lancèrent des œillades la mine inquiet.

- MAMAN, viens vite m'aider ! Hurla Blaise en déposant sa sœur sur le sofa qui ornait la pièce.

Mérina se précipita vers la jeune femme. Quand elle arriva à hauteur du corps de la jeune rouge et or, elle poussa un gémissement

- Par MERLIN ! Mon dieu HERMIONE ! S'écria Mérina dont les larmes dévalait le long de ses joues. Ma petite fille ! pleura Mérina en caressant le visage dégradé de notre lionne, NON ! Cria-t-elle la voix de désespoir.

Antonio Zabini qui avait écouté son fils transplane l'interrogea du regard, ce dernier la mine soucieuse lui montra sa sœur jumelle. Ayant reconnu sa fille perdue, Zabini seniors pâlit à vue d'œil et rejoignit sa femme qui caressa le visage de son enfant en pleurant.

Les Malefoys et Parkinsons étant respectivement les meilleurs amis des Zabinis décidèrent pour les hommes de transplaner à Ste Mangouste pour trouver un ou plusieurs médicomages. Pendant ce temps les Zabinis qui dans un état second encore auprès d'Hermione, les larmes coulant sur leurs joues furent interrompue par Mme Malefoy et Parkinson

Antonio, Mérina il faut la transporter dans un lieu plus propice aux soins ! les interrompues Narcissa Malefoy d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleur amie, qui était toujours effondrée auprès de la jeune lionne.

Les trois Zabinis levèrent leur regard vers Mme Malefoy qui les convint du regard

- Lucius et Louis sont partis chercher une équipe soignante, Répondit Erika Parkinson qui sentait qu'Antonio Zabini allait la questionner. Ce dernier la - remercia du regard, puis s'approcha d'Hermione toujours inconsciente puis l'amena à l'étage.

Arrivé à destination, Antonio déposa sa fille sur le lit qui ornait la chambre d'amie.

- Maintenant Antonio, Reprit Narcissa, tu me fais confiance ? Demanda la matriarche Malefoy

- Bien sur Cissy ! Répliqua le métis d'une voix éteinte.

- Bien, sans plus attendre il faut arrêter l'hémorragie ! Deux solutions s'impose Antonio, soit tu restes le temps que j'arrête tout ceci, soit tu rejoins ta femme, ton fils et Erika qui attende que je fasse les soins les plus urgent ? Demanda Narcissa en s'afférent à retirer le peu de vêtements qui rester sur le corps d'Hermione.

Le métis connaissant Narcissa Black-Malefoy, savait qu'elle ferait tout pour sauver sa fille.

- Je reste Cissy, aller arrêtons l'hémorragie ! Lança Antonio en commençant les soins d'urgence avec la blonde qui avait déjà commencé à lancé le premier sort qui visa le dos de notre lionne.

Durant ce temps, dans un hôpital non loin du ministère de la magie, deux atterrir, et commençait à haussait le ton avec la réceptionniste de cet établissement.

- Puisque je vous dis que l'on ne peut pas amener cette jeune fille dans votre établissement ! Siffla Louis Parkinson qui commençait à perdre patient, la petite sotte qui lui faisait face ne voulait rien entendre.

-Je vous dis Mr Parkinson que le règlement stipule qu'aucun patient ne peut être soigné hors de l'enceinte de notre établissement ! Répliqua la réceptionniste d'un air supérieur.

Lucius Malefoy qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas dit un mot se dirigea vers les bureaux des médicomages d'un pas rageur « Pourvu que Baptiste soit de garde » Pensa le blond en se plantant devant le bureau du médicomage de garde.

- MR MALEFOY ! S'écria la jeune réceptionniste qui l'avait poursuivis depuis l'accueil. Vous n'avez aucun droit d'accéder à cette partie de l'hôpital.

Lucius la fusilla du regard.

- Espèce de petite sotte, vous allez m'écouter et surtout IMPRIMER ce que je vais vous dire. Je suis le plus gros actionnaire de cet hôpital donc si je veux voir un médicomage, je le vois ! Répliqua Lucius d'une voix glacial, Est-ce clair Miss Lookwood ?

La jeune fille tremblait comme une feuille.

- Lipide Mr, Souffla la jeune femme

- Bien, Répliqua Froidement Lucius Malefoy, en la toisant du regard, Excusez-vous mais je dois voir le médicomage Nott

La jeune fille s'effaça pour aller prévenir le concerné.

Louis Parkinson qui avait suivis la conversation avec entrain, s'approcha de son ami un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Heureusement que ta femme n'a pas vue ton comportement Lucius, elle aurait été outré que son mari perde patience, Lança Louis.

Lucius Malefoy esquissa un sourire en coin avant de répondre.

- Tu devrais savoir Louis, que ce qu'un MALEFOY veut, un MaleFoy A , qu'emportent les moyens utilisé ! Ricana le blond

- Voilà que tu te relance sur le blason de ta famille, tu sais pourtant ce que j'en pense Lucius !

- Louis, si je t'avais laissé faire jamais nous aurions obtenue Baptiste !

- La fin dispose les moyens ? Demanda Narcoisement Louis

- C'est exact Louis, Répondit simplement Lucius

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, apparut Baptiste Nott, un homme brun tout comme ses yeux, son visage plutôt carré exprimait une surprise et de l'angoisse.

- Lucius, Louis, mes amis que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Nott Seniors en serrant la main de ses amis

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

- Ne Prends tes affaires Bapt' on a pas le temps de blablater ! Il y a une urgence au manoir Zabini ! Répliqua Lucius d'un ton sec

- Le patient était dans quel état quand tu la vue ? Demanda Nott en les faisant entrer dans son bureau, tout en lançant des accios

- Pitoyable, plusieurs blessures barré le dos de la jeune fille, Narcissa Parlé d'une Hémorragie quand nous les avons quitté, Lança Lucius

- Tu as oublié aussi les entailles et bleues qui jonché le corps de la demoiselle, et la plaie de son avant-bras gauche, Trancha Louis Parkinson

- Non, cette blessure ne date pas d'aujourd'hui Louis ! C'est Bellatrix qui lui a infligé, Rétorqua le blond

Le médicomage avait fini de préparer son matériel

- Narcissa est auprès de la patiente ? Demanda Baptiste

- Oui, elle a dû tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais cela ne m'étonnerais pas que la petite ait subi des impardonnable ! Répliqua le blond avec dégout, puis les trois hommes transplanèrent

Au manoir Zabini régnait une tension des plus palpable, Mérina, Erika et Blaise se tenait devant la porte de la chambre d'amie attendant que Narcissa et Antonio, sortent pour savoir quelle était l'état de notre lionne. Dix minutes plus tard Antonio et Narcissa sortirent de la chambre la mine soucieuse

- Cissy, tu as réussi ? Demanda avidement Mérina.

Narcissa Malefoy hocha la tête.

J- 'espère que le médicomage ne va plus tarder car l'hémorragie est arrêter mais ta fille a besoin de soins ! Répliqua la blonde en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Puis au même moment trois personnes apparurent dans le couleur du manoir.

- Bonjour à tous, ou est ma patiente ? Déclara Baptiste Not

- Dans la chambre d'amies Bapt', Coupa Antonio en serrant la main de sa vieille amie.

- Bien, Narcissa je vais avoir besoin de toi, déclara Nott en faisant comprendre au reste de l'assistance qu'aucune autre personne ne pourrait entrer dans la chambre.

Narcissa regarda la famille Zabini.

- On va sauver Hermione ! Blaise, draco et Pansy ne devrai pas tarder je suppose, ils seront là pour t'épauler ! Ajouta la blonde avant de s'engouffrait dans la pièce ou résidé la malade.

En effet cinq minutes plus tard un « Pop » annonça l'arrivé des deux meilleurs amies du jeune métis.

Draco et Pansy se précipitèrent à l'étage ou leurs parents respectifs soutenaient leurs meilleurs amis.

-Père, commença Draco, Vous avez réussi à stabiliser à l'état de Granger ?

Son père ne lui répondit pas mais un simple regard de sa par lui fit comprendre l'étendu des dégâts.

Le groupe composé des parents et enfants s'installèrent dans le petit salon adjacent à la chambre d'amis dans un silence mortuaire. Et l'attente commença…

A minuit-quinze précise, Narcissa Malefoy et Baptiste Nott, apparurent dans l'encadrement du porte complétement exténué mais un sourire ornait leurs lèvres.

- Mérina, Antonio j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre fille est tirée d'affaire, Déclara le médicomage Nott

Les deux concernés se sourirent et se levèrent pour remercier comme il se doit leurs amis. Quant à Blaise qui venait de tirer de sa somnolence il esquissa un sourire

- Par contre, j'ai dû lui donnait une potion de sommeil et de régénération des cellules et tissus pour toute ses blessures. Mais je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, une de ses blessures ne pourra pas disparaitre, Termina Baptiste

Les deux parents le regardèrent perdus, ce fut Draco qui répondit sur un ton glacial.

- Au niveau de son avant gauche, si je me souviens bien « Sang-De-Bourbe » y a été scalpé par Bellatrix pour l'anéantir ou plutôt lui rappeler sa vraie nature, elle a mêlé de la magie noire, Termina Le blond avec amertume. Comme ayant été témoin du sadisme de sa tante, il se rappeler des cris de Granger parfois ses mêmes cris venait le hanter.

Les deux Zabini le fixèrent avec incrédulité.

- Je vous vous rappelle qu'après que je me sois allié à l'ordre, je devais être un espion ! Trancha ce dernier en détournant le regard

- Personne, ne te blâme Draco, Répondit Antonio avec douceur, nous n'étions pas au courant de l'acte de ta tante.

Les Malefoy et Parkinsons quittèrent leurs amies et laissèrent la famille Zabini enfin au complet


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 : Souvenirs douloureux **_

Hermione papillonna des yeux, le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux l'éblouissa, et la fit poussait un grognement digne d'un Troll des montagnes.

- Hum, mais ou suis-je ? se questionna notre lionne en regardant la pièce où elle se trouvait.

La pièce était de couleur mauve avec du mobilier blanc et les rideaux de couleurs Prune. La pièce reflété le bon gout de ses hôtes. Mais ou suis-je »Pensa la lionne. Sur la table de chevet reposait un verre vide et son collier. Hermione saississa son bien avec appréhension, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu c'était dans les mains de cette enfoiré de Zabini comme elle aimait le surnommé. Elle actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture du pendentif et découvrit la photo qui allait changer son existence.

Plus bas au Manoir Zabini, les trois autres membres de cette famille déjeuné dans une atmosphère d'intense réflexion. Le couple Zabini pensait à la manière d'annonçait à leurs enfants leur liens de parenté. Tandis que Blaise se poser beaucoup de questions sur sa nouvelle relation avec la lionne. Se rappelant que durant sa scolarité ses parents l'avaient sommé d'entretenir des courriers avec sa sœur jumelle disparue. Leurs correspondances avait été un défouloir pour notre métis, durant quatre à cinq ans les jumeaux c'était écrit de façons régulière.

Dans la chambre d'ami, Hermione écarquilla les yeux, le visage de ses parents biologique lui apparaisse pour la première fois depuis 17 ans, sa mère lui ressemblait beaucoup, les mêmes cheveux indomptable, le même sourire, mais notre lionne avait les yeux noisettes de son père. Emue Hermione laissa les larmes traitresse coulaient le long de ses joues en silence. Mais quand était-il de son frère. En effet à son rentré dans le monde magique, Jane sa tante lui avait avoué qu'elle avait un frère jumeau. Dans les premières lignes de leurs correspondance la jeune femme avait tout suite pris une grande affection pour le jeune homme en question qui signé sous le pseudonyme de Sérial Lover.

Après avoir sécher ses larmes, elle consentit à se lever de l'immense lit dans lequel elle siégeait. Quand elle eut posait le pied à terre, un étourdissement la prie « ça c'est le contrecoup de la torture Made in Del Grangery »Pensa la lionne qui avisa des vêtements propre poser sur le sofa qui trônait dans la pièce.

S'habillant en quatrième vitesse, la brune ouvrit lentement la porte, puis avec une sorte d'appréhension mélangé à de la peur, elle longea le couloir. Elle put apercevoir des tableaux qui tantôt lui souriait tantôt la regardait avec curiosité. Préférant ignorait les regards qui pesait sur elle, Hermione continua son ascension à travers le manoir.

Les zabinis qui était maintenant au Salon, furent interrompue par un toussotement du tableau de Jane Lewis qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminé.

- Méri', Hermione est réveillé, il me semble qu'elle ne va pas tarder à pointé le bout de son nez, dit Jane en souriant à sa petite sœur

- Merci Jane, soupira Antonio, t'a-t-elle parlé ? Demanda Zabini Séniors d'un air soucieux

La femme du portrait parut désarçonnée.

- Non, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne m'aperçoit pas, mais la connaissant, son cerveau doit est en train de marché à plein régime ! Bon courage, s'exclama Jane Lewis en laissant la toile vide.

Le couple Zabini se regardèrent, puis leurs regard dévia sur leur fils toujours perdus dans ses pensés

- Blaise, mon chéri ?

- Hum, maman tu disais ? répondit se dernier

- Ta sœur est réveillé, tu vas enfin connaitre la vérité mon chéri

J- 'espère bien Maman, cela fait bientôt 17 ans que vous me cacher cette raison ! s'exclama le métis d'un voix amer En plus , la fille qui se révèle être ma sœur et aussi ma pire ennemie , Marmonna le métis .

Hermione déboucha enfin sur un escalier après plusieurs minutes de panique au travers de ce couloir. Arrivé à ce dernier elle put entendre la fin de conversation qui se déroulait dans la pièce adjacente.

- J'espère Maman, cela fait 17 ans que vous me cachez cette vérité ! S'exclama une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Blaise ! Tonna une autre voix masculine, Parle à ta mère sur un autre ton !

- Padré, tu penses que je ne suis pas à cran ! Pendant toute ces années vous avez rien laissé paraitre à part cette correspondance ! S'écria la voix du vert et argent

- Mi amor, s'il te plait calme toi, reprit une voix féminine

« Je suis donc chez les zabinis, Merde, je suis tombé dans la fosse aux serpents ! »Pensa Hermione en descendant l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle d'où provenait les voix toujours en train de se disputé « Zabini à l'air de perdre son calme, lui qui est si calme et froid ! Bon allez Hermione tu peux le faire ! Tu es courageuse, ce n'est pas comme si tonton Voldy était derrière la porte ! » Pensa la lionne, une petite voix lui répondit « C'est peut-être pire ! », L'ignorant elle frappa à la porte.

Au son d'Hermione, les trois Zabini stoppèrent leur pseudo-dispute.

- Entre, répondit doucement Antonio

Hermione pénétra dans le séjour la peur au ventre.

Dans le sofa se tenait Mérina et Antonio quant à Blaise, il était confortablement installé dans un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au sofa de couleur vert pomme.

Hermione s'avança dans la salle, Mal à l'aise son regard se posa sur le couple qui s'était levé.

- Bonjour, balbutia la lionne avec une voix faible

- Bonjour Hermione ! S'exclamèrent le couple avec joie, tandis que Blaise lui fit un signe de tête en signe de bienvenue.

- Installe-toi là, Reprit Mérina en montrant le fauteuil prés de celui du métis.

Notre lionne mal à l'aise alla s'y installé non sans se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Bien, Hermione, je suppose que tu dois te poser des questions sur la raison de ta présence Ici ? Demanda Mérina d'une voix douce.

- En effet, vous supposez bien, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi je me trouve Ici alors que mon dernier souvenir et la cage de Del Grangery ? Demanda la lionne qui avait repris contenance.

Le couple Zabini qui ignorait se détail, fixèrent leur regard dans celui de leur fils qui leur fit comprendre que la jeune brune avait raison.

- Eh bien, pour tout de dire Hermione, il se trouve que tu es notre fille, Termina Antonio qui attendait la réaction de la jeune femme.

La lionne surprise ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit « Impossible …je… »Pensa la jeune fille confuse.

Voyant le visage de la lionne passé par toutes les expressions possible, le couple Zabini s'inquiéta. Puis la lionne explosa de colère et frustration :

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSER ME TENIR DANS L'IGNORANCE ? SAVEZ-VOUS COMBIEN J'AI DU SUBIR D'INSULTES DE LA PART DE LA FOUINE ET DE CE NAZE QU'EST BLAISE ZABINI ! ET MAINTENANT VOUS VOULEZ QUOI ? QUE JE VOUS PARDONNE ! Hurla la lionne

Les zabinis et surtout le jeune métis furent surpris de la soudaine explosion de colère de la lionne.

- Non, du tout Hermione, nous ne voulons ton pardon que si tu nous le donnes, mais tu dois te doutez que Jane était ma sœur or nous avons décidez Antonio et moi de te séparer de Blaise peu de temps avant mon accouchement pour une raison de sécurité.

Les deux concernés plissèrent les yeux.

- POURQUOI ? s'écrièrent les jumeaux Zabinis

Antonio et Mérina se regardèrent un long moment puis ajoutèrent.

- Plutôt que de vous narrez, il vaut mieux que vous voyez de vos propres yeux la vérité, Souffla Mérina

- Spooky ! S'écria Antonio

Dans un crack sonore, un petit elfe de maison vêtu d'une tenue loufoque apparut

- Oui maitres Antonio, couina l'elfe

- Veux-tu allez me chercher la pensive et les souvenirs et s'il te plait ?

- Bien MR spooky, reviens

Quelques instant plus tard, la petite créature fit son apparition dans le salon munit de la pensive puis présenta deux fioles au maitre des lieux.

- Merci Spooky, répondit Antonio en saisissant les fioles et en versant leur contenu dans la bassine

- Bien, Blaise, Hermione venez dans la Pensive, Demanda Mérina Zabini d'une voix douce.

Les deux concernés se toisèrent du regard plus plongèrent dans la Pensive.

**_Flash-Back _**:

Dans un manoir lugubre, régnait une atmosphère des plus morbides. Un groupe de personne étaient réunis autour d'une table en fer forgé, ces personnes étaient vêtues de noir et n'osé amorcer un seul geste.

Un homme à la peau aussi blanche que la neige et au cheveu d'un blond surnaturel s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur de la personne qui trônait en bout de table.

- Lucius ! siffla une vois aigué

- Maitres, répondit Lucius en s'inclinant devant le seigneur des ténèbres qui à travers ses yeux rouge jubilait, illuminant sa figure reptilienne.

- Prend place à ma droite aux côté de Séverus.

Lucius prit place d'un pas assuré au côté de son ami.

Lord voldemort balaya l'assemblé de son regard rougeâtre.

- Alors Lucius qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? Siffla Tom Jedusor

- Assez Bonne, Maitre, Reprit le blond, Mcdelaine est mis sous Imperium donc nous pouvons dire que le ministère est sous votre contrôle Maitre, Termina le blond

-Bien, bien Lucius tu as fait du bon travail ! Siffla le seigneur des ténèbres

Lucius hocha la tête.

La séance se déroula dans cette optique. Puis le Lord noir reprit la parole

- Louis, Antonio, J'ai ouïe dire que vos femme était enceinte ?

Les deux concerné se crispèrent sur leurs sièges

-En effet Maitre, répondirent ces derniers

- Bien, la descendance est une chose importante, mais dis-moi Lois n'est-ce pas ta femme qui as le gène défaillant ? Demanda cruellement le Lord

- Si maitre, Erika ne peut mettre au monde que des filles, Bégaya Parkinson

Le Lord ricana

- Bien, étant donné que tu es un de mes meilleurs mangemorts, ta fille seras lié à l'héritier D'Antonio comme cela je pardonnerais à ta femme de portée ce gène, et ta fille sera donc une mangemorte de renom !

- Bien maitres ! Répondit Louis Parkinson.

Le souvenir s'effaça pour laisser place à la salle à manger du 12 square gruimmaud. Autour de la table était réunis Albus Dumbledore, Louis Parkinson, Lucius Malefoy et Antonio Zabini.

- Vous savez tous Albus, rétorqua Antonio

- J'en conviens Messieurs, l'heure est grave, vous prenez beaucoup de risque en temps qu'espion pour l'ordre, mais c'est pour votre famille que vous avez fait ce choix, Répondit Albus d'une voix calme

-Albus, le Lord sait que les Potter sont soumis à un gardien du secret, coupa Louis

- Comment ? répliqua Albus

-Sa bonne question, répondit Antonio

- Cela complique les choses, Reprit le directeur

- Non, pas forcément, si votre gardien et à l'abri, les Potter ne risque rien ! Rétorque Lucius d'une vois glaciale.

- Albus, moi je ne suis pas venue que pour les nouvelles, je veux vous parler de quelque chose de plus personnel, Demanda Antonio

- Allez-y Antonio, répondit le directeur en encrant son regard dans celui de Zabini

- Voyez-vous, la descendance des mangemorts sont étroitement surveillez pour garder la pureté de la race, hors Mérina attend des jumeaux et l'un des deux et une fille !

- Le seigneur des ténèbres va la tuer, Coupa parkinson

Le métis fixant Dumbledore de son regard pénétrant

- J'ai besoin de votre aide Albus, supplia Antonio, les larmes aux yeux.

**_Fin Flash-back_**

Les deux adolescents furent expulsé de la Pensive et tombèrent au milieu du Salon.

Le couple Zabini vint à leur rencontre .Hermione, le visage ravagé par les larmes se dirigea vers ses parents et les enlaça. Tandis que Blaise Hocha simplement la tête en se dirigeant vers un des fauteuils.

La jeune fille encore sonné rejoignit son frère jumeau sur l'autre fauteuil « Parkinson , Zabini, Malefoy= Espion ? Waouh » Pensa la lionne

Un silence quelque peu gênant, suivis la sortie des jeunes.

- Vous étiez des espions au compte de l'ordre ? Par Merlin, je vous pardonne, mais toi espèce de crétin de Blaise Zabini je ne te pardonne pas, c'est certain ! Cracha la lionne au visage de son frère.

Le couple Zabini heureux d'avoir reçu le pardon de leur fille laissa les jumeaux s'expliquer.

- Tu Crois que ça me fais plaisir de savoir que ma sœur c'est la miss-parfaite-et-fière-de-l'être ! Ben détrompes toi, cracha le métis en s'étant levé pour faire face à notre lionne

Après s'être jugé du regard les deux jumeaux s'exclamèrent sur un ton mauvais

- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer !

Une petite review ? POR favor ?


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre 11 :Les amies _**

Deux semaines c'étaient écoulé depuis que notre jeune Hermione avait fait son apparition dans la famille Zabini. La relation avec ses parents évolua dans le meilleur sens, tandis que celle qu'elle entretenait avec son frère se résumait à des coups bas les plus mauvais les uns comme les autres.

En cette 1ière Semaine d'Aout, notre lionne était bien décidée à envoyer une missive à son frère de cœur et faire des emplettes sur le chemin de traverse pour acquérir une nouvelle baguette.

Quelque part en plein cœur de Londres, un jeune brun aux yeux couleurs émeraude émergea de son sommeil. A ses coté, une jeune indienne se réveilla en lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

- Salut Harry, Lança cette dernière en posant son regard sur le corps dénudé de son partenaire.

- Bonjour Parvati, Ricana le Survivant.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil.

- Encore ?

- Oui, à croire que tu ne résiste pas à mon corps ? Ricana l'élu en lui volant un Baiser

L'indienne vexée lui envoya un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

- C'est ça ! Cause toujours Potter, Lança Parvati en se levant dévoilant ainsi sa nudité.

L'indienne sentit dans son dos le regard brulant de notre survivant national, le sourire aux lèvres cette dernière accéda à la salle de bain de la chambre pour continuer leurs ébats de la nuit précédente.

Peu de temps après leurs sport de chambre, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent en tenue d'Adam dans la chambre du survivant « Heureusement que Sirius et Neela ne sont pas là, ils m'auraient encore remontés les bretelles » Pensa Harry.

- Tu fais un très bon « Sex-friends » Harry, s'exclama la jeune indienne en tirant Harry de ses pensées, tout en s'habillant.

Le survivant qui enfilait lui aussi ses affaires, lui sourit. Puis un mouvement d'ailes interrompit les deux adolescents. Le survivant avisa l'écriture sur l'enveloppe du Hibou.

- Parvati, c'est Hermione ! S'exclama Joyeusement l'élue Joyeusement en lui montrant l'écriture qui ornait la missive.

La jeune indienne qui avait fini de se vêtir s'avança vers son ami.

- Mya ? tu es sur ? Je croyais qu'elle voulait prendre un peu de recul après la guerre et l'histoire avec Ronald ? Questionna l'indienne.

**_« Cher Ry !_**

**_J'espère que tu vas bien ? Après tout Tonton Voldy à disparue de la surface de la terre alors tu ne peux qu'aller bien ! LOL_**

**_Alors as-tu développé ton sex apeal ? A moins que tu ne te sois remis avec Ginny ?_**

**_Trêve de plaisanterie ! J'ai une chose très importante à te dire Harry ainsi qu'à Parvati ! D'ailleurs faut que je lui envoie une missive. Je vais éviter de mettre aux parfums Ronald et Ginny, ils le seront bien assez tôt._**

**_Donc pour en revenir à nos moutons, serais-tu d'accord pour que l'on se retrouve au chaudron baveur dans deux jours à environ 13h ?_**

**_Affectueusement_**

**_Hermione »_**

Après avoir fini de lire la missive de sa meilleure amie, Harry sortit un parchemin vierge et commença à noter sa réponse.

**_« Mione,_**

**_Je vais bien, ainsi que ma vie sexuelle qui s'est incroyablement développer après la chute de Voldy ! A croire que toute la jeune sorcière adule le survivant que je suis ! LOL_**

**_Pas la peine d'écrire à Parvati, quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, notre indienne préférer était à mes côtés._**

**_Bon on se revoit tous les trois mercredi à 13h_**

**_Amicalement_**

**_Le plus sexy des Griffondors(H. Potter) »_**

Au manoir Malefoy, comme plusieurs semaines déjà, le trio d'argent accompagné de Théodore discutait aux bords de la piscine

- Alors Blaise, pas trop dur la vie avec Mya ? demanda le brun aux yeux Bleu, installer sur le rebord de la gigantesque piscine

Le concerné Grogna.

- Un enfer ! Lâcha le métis en plongeant dans la piscine tout en éclaboussant Théo, puisque ses deux meilleurs amis étaient déjà dans l'eau.

- T'en que ça ? Demanda ironiquement Pansy qui était prés de Blaise

- Ne t'imagine même pas ! C'est une vraie plaie ! Grogna toujours le métis tout en volant un baiser à sa meilleur amie

Le Blond qui avait vu ses meilleurs amis grandir au fil du temps souria, face au comportement si affectif de ses derniers.

- Je suppose qu'elle essaie de te faire payer pour toutes ses années où on la rabaisser ! Ricana Draco

- Te marre pas Dray ! Sa se voit que tu vie pas avec ! S'exclama le métis en éclaboussant son meilleur ami.

S'en suivit une bataille des plus puériles aux yeux des trois autres personnes. Je vous laisse imaginez un Blaise Zabini et Un Draco Malefoy s'éclaboussant comme des gamins de cinq ans dans une piscine.

- De vrai Gamin ! S'exclama Théo en riant.

- Tu as raison Théo, Remarqua Pansy, au faite tu ne m'as jamais raconté que Granger et toi étiez proche ? demanda la brune

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en repensant à sa rencontre avec Hermione.

- Et les gens, vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Blaise en simissant dans la conversation de ses deux amis

- Amour, Théo allé me raconter sa rencontre avec ta sœur ! Répondit la brune en sortant de la piscine.

- Hum, ta 1ière rencontre avec Miss-je-sais-tout ? je pensais que tu l'avais rencontré à l'école ? Intéressant ! Si on allait sur la véranda ? proposa Draco qui sortait lui aussi de l'eau. Le jeune homme arborait un sourire en coin.

Les quatre jeunes se dirigèrent donc vers la spacieuse Véranda qui se situer à quelque mètre de la piscine.

- La 1ière fois que j'ai rencontré Mya, fut lors de ma première année en cour préparatoire, et oui les gens, vous connaissez tous mon père et ses grandes théories sur la cohabitation des moldues et sorciers ? Et disons que mon père voulait absolument que moi son fils respecte nos amies les Moldues, et pour ce faire, il m'a expliqué pourquoi, il refusait de faire appel à un percepteur. Le 1er jour d'école fut le plus dur, mais aussi la plus forte en émotion si je puis dire. Ricana Théo

- Eh bien, ta rencontre avec le rat de bibliothèque a été forte en vue du ton mièvre que tu prends mon chère Théo, Railla Draco sur un ton amusé.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiet pas mon petit Dray chéri, je t'aime aussi, se moqua Théo en envoyant un baiser à Draco de la main, un signe moqueur envers le Blond.

- Dray, la –fermes ! Trancha Pansy, continue Théo s'il te plait ? reprit Pansy toujours aussi impatiente de connaitre la suite.

Le blond tira la langue et la brune esquissa un sourire.

- Donc le 1er jour, j'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes allant au CP, et disons que vous me connaissez à l'époque j'étais quelque peu introvertie, et on aurait dit que j'arriver comme un hippogriffe en plein milieu d'un match de quiditch. Et disons mon accueil fut des plus froid, beaucoup de personne se méfiait de moi. Les cours débutèrent et je fus la cible de bien de moquerie, le monde moldue et bien plus complexe qu'on peut l'imaginée au premier abord. Au déjeuner, je sortis le dernier de la classe, pour ne pas me faire remarquer, mais arriver devant mon casier, je me suis rendu compte que mon déjeuner. Je dois vous avouer que pendant un instant j'ai eu envie de pleurer, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort que notre professeur arrive accompagné de fillette aux cheveux hirsutes et au regard qui vous transperce en un rien de temps. C'était Hermione, le professeur la tenait par le bras est par ce que j'avais compris à l'époque, notre Griffy, ce faiser taper sur les doigts. On entendait le professeur marmonner dans sa barbe qu'Hermione était une vraie Harpie, Chipie, qu'elle n'arrivera à rien en embêtant ses petits camarades, Une vraie délinquante à cette époque ! Ria Théo, Bref Mya fut punit, c'est-à-dire qu'elle resta dans la classe pour prend son déjeuner, or moi n'ayant plus de déjeuner et bien je suis resté également dans la classe.

- Et après, insista Pansy qui était suspendu aux lèvres de son ami d'enfance

- Eh Bien, elle a commencé à dessiné une représentation plutôt négatif de notre professeur sur le tableau, puis m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais tout seul, donc je lui aie expliqué mon problème de déjeuner, je suppose que je lui faisais de la peine car elle partagea son repas avec moi. Mais peu de temps après une bande de petite frappe est arrivé dans la salle de classe, et a commencé à nous chercher des noises. Et c'est à ce moment qu'une réaction magique est apparu, de la peinture rouge s'est vue se déversé sur nos agresseur. Depuis ce jour on est devenue inséparable, je me faisais souvent entrainer dans les pires conneries de Miss Hermione. Termina Théo

- Waouh, Grangy m'impressionne ! Les mecs pour peu on aurait pu l'avoir à Serpentard ! Ricana le blond

- En tous cas, moi je trouve que c'est une belle histoire d'amitié ! Répliqua Pansy, T'en pense quoi Amour ? Demanda la jeune fille au métis

Le métis ne répondit pas mais le sourire en coin qui orna son visage leur fit par de ce qu'il pensait réellement. Les trois autres explosèrent de rire face à leurs amis.

Deux jours plus tard, au manoir Zabini, deux jeunes adolescents commencèrent à s'éveiller, il faut noter qu'il était aux alentours de 10h du matin. Leurs parents les attendaient depuis une heure pour le petit déjeuner familiale, autant dire qu'ils étaient à la bourre. Ce fut en 10 minutes chronos que les enfants arrivèrent à table le souffle cour et non sans avoir au préalable insulter leur partenaire d'infortunes.

- Bonjour, s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, tout en prenant place au tour de la table

Leurs parents esquissèrent un sourire. Pendant le repas chacun des membres de la famille pensèrent au déroulement de leur journée.

- Alors les enfants, vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Mérina

Les deux jumeaux répondirent :

-Chemin..

- De Traverse.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent en se toisant du regard

- Eh bien, vous pouvez, y allez ensemble, il me semble qu'une petite sortie entre frère et sœur, resserrer les liens qui vous unissent ? proposa Mérina

- NON ! S'écrièrent les deux adolescents

- Enfin, je veux dire que j'ai des amies à rencontrer et je ne pense pas que Blaise les apprécie ? Rétorqua Hermione

-Ah bon, et bien qui sont-ils pour que notre Blaise ne les supportent pas ? Remarqua Antonio

- Harry Potter et Parvati Patil, Répondit simplement Hermione

Blaise qui avait suivi la conversation grimaça

-Super tu vois le Balafré et l'indienne ! Hors de question que je l'accompagne y manquerai plus que la belette se ramené !

-CRETIN ! Je te ferai remarquer Trou du C*l que tu es sorti six mois avec Parvati ! tu as bien la mémoire courte mais c'est vrai que pour un Serpent ce n'est pas surprenant votre maison ne brille pas par son intelligence ! S'exclama la lionne hors d'elle

- Simple erreur d'être sorti avec Patil ! Rétorqua son frère, De plus je vais faire les magasins avec Pansy et Dray, maman

- Tu critique mais amie mais le bouledogue et la fouine peroxydé ce n'est pas mieux ! Ricana la lionne

- Toi…espèce de Castor je vais de tu..

-CAILLATE ! Tonna Antonio devant le comportement de ses enfants.

Les deux adolescents se turent instantanément.

- Soit, vous irez chacun de votre côté, j'en conviens, mais sachez que vote petite guéguerre commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système, J'aimerai donc qu'à partir de maintenant tous les coups bas auquel votre mère et moi avions assisté cesse ? est-ce clair ?

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête.

Plus tard dans la journée, nous retrouvons notre lionne attablé au chaudron baveur, une bierraubeure entre les mains. Réfléchissant à la manière d'annoncer à son frère et sœur de cœur qu'elle était une sang-pur.

De son côté, le métis après avoir atterrit au chaudron baveur, envoya un imperceptible sourire réconfortant à sa sœur puis alla rejoindre ses amis chez Florian le Fantôme.

En entrant au chaudron Baveur Harry et Parvati, trépignait d'impatience de la nouvelle de leur amie. Arrivée aux abords de la table de la brune qui disons-le, était encore plongée dans ses pensées, les deux compères en furent amusées. Malgré le fait qu'Hermione leur faisait face, celle-ci ne semblé pas les voir, elle était dans une phase que ses amies avaient surnommé R.T.H.R (Réflexions à très haut risques).

- La Terre appel Mya ! Mya Répondez-nous ! Rigola le survivant en se tournant vers Parvati qui riait aux éclats

- HOUSTON, Nous avons un problème ! Par merlin, les Nargoles ont infestés la planète Terre ! S'écria Parvati

Hermione sorti alors de sa littèrargie

- Faux, les Nargoles n'existent pas ! Enfin à part pour Luna ! S'exclama la brune

Les deux autres explosèrent de rire.

- Et, je ne vous permets pas ! Rouspéta la lionne

Les deux autres lui tirèrent la langue en prenant place.

Pendant plusieurs minutes notre charmant Trio parlèrent de tous et rien, puis vint le sujet qui fâche : La fin de la guerre.

- Alors Ry' qu'est-ce que tu as fait après la mort de Face de serpent ? Demanda Hermione en ricanant

- Ben mione, normalement je devais aller chez Ginny mais j'ai rompue avec ! Termina le brun

- QUOI ? s'écria cette dernière

- Tu as bien, entendu, en fait pour être plus précis durant notre chasse à l'homme, miss Wesley ma tromper donc j'ai préféré la quitté

- Hermione resta un instant la bouche grande ouverte en parfaite imitation de nemo.

- Ça alors, ben je suis heureuse d l'apprendre ! Répliqua la lionne

- Mione ?..

- Harry tais-toi, Hermione à ses raisons, Ginny était la pire des Scroutts avec elle. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle était jalouse de l'attention que tu lui portais. Bien que tu te comportais comme une encyclopédie vivante Mya ! ricana l'indienne.

- Hey, c'est méchant ça !

- Moi je dirais pour défendre ma sœur de cœur qu'à l'école Hermione Granger le rat de Bibliothèque était plus un personnage, alors que notre vrai Hermione Granger est un vrai dévergondé ! Termina Harry en rigolant

A l'entente de son ancien nom de famille notre lionne grimaça ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses amis

-J'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à vous dire, mais avant je veux que vous me promettez de rester mes amis quoi que je dise ? Demanda Hermione en fixant intensément ses amis.

-Quoi que tu me dises Mya, je serais toujours ton amie ! Promis l'indienne

-Moi aussi, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement ! Plaisanta le brun aux yeux émeraude

-Eh bien, comme je vous l'avez déjà fait remarquer, il y a des années, je vivais avec ma tante Jeanne, son mari Davis Del Granger d'où mon nom de famille (Granger) et sa fille Virginia. Ses deux derniers étaient des Sang-pue. Tout comme ma tante, sauf que celle-ci était sans pouvoir magique. Quand je suis revenue à la demeure familiale en juin dernier après la guerre, les Del Grangery m'ont annoncé que ma tante avait périe d'une maladie Moldue, Un cancer. Le temps que je fasse mon deuil, ils ont été des plus adorables enfin pour des sang-pur.

Puis une semaine plus tard le véritable visage, des Del Grangery c'est révélé, ils ont commencé à me voire comme un elfe de maison. Donc matin et soir, les insultes et coup pleuve, mais étant, ce que je suis, j'ai passé outre, Enfin jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Virginia avaient invité des amis, donc qui dit amis dit sang-pur, ce fut ce jour –ci que tout bascula, devenait qui Virginia avait invité ? Demanda la lionne en reprenant son souffle

- MALEFOY ! S'écria le couple d'amis

- Si ce n'était que lui, non, le trio d'argent, accompagné des sœur Greengass et de Théodore était présent à cette sauterie, Répliqua amèrement la lionne

Les deux amis se regardèrent effarait

- Quand tu dis Théodore, tu veux parler de Nott ton meilleur ami d'enfance ? Demanda L'indienne

- Oui, c'est exact Parvati, Théo était présent, mais le pire c'est que je fus nommé pour les servir. Mais vous vous en doutez bien, cela ne se passa pas comme prévu, résultat des courses je fus enfermez dans une cage et foutez en place publique dans notre salon. Ensuite le lendemain je me suis réveiller dans un manoir inconnu, ou l'on ma appris mon appartenance à un noble ligné de Sang-pur, Termina la lionne anxieuse de la réaction de ses amies.

Ses deux derniers Choqué par le récit de leurs amis ne pipèrent mots, ce qui mit notre lionne dans une situation des plus triste, des larmes de tristesse commencèrent à émergé dans les beaux yeux ambré de notre lionne. Quand ses amis s'en aperçurent elle commencé à sortir la monnaie pour payer sa consommation.

- Hermione, Balbutia Harry

- Ou vas-tu ? Rouspéta L'indienne en attrapant le poignet de cette dernière

La lionne prise au dépourvu s'arrêta dans son action et fixa son amie dans les yeux.

- Je m'en vais, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas rester amis avec une traitresse ?

- Non, mais ça va pas dans ta Tête Mya ? Qui te dit que l'on ne veut plus de toi, Nunuche, on est simplement choqué de cette révélation, c'est tout ! Apaisa l'indienne

La lionne, les regarda tour à tour.

- Désolé, je n'aurais dû doutez de vous les amis ! Répliqua la lionne

- Ça tu l'as dit, Bon Mione qui est cette famille dont tu nous parle ? Demanda L'indienne en sourire aux lèvres

- Pitié Dis-moi que ce n'est pas celle de la fouine ? Plaida le survivant

- Les ZABINI. Lâcha la lionne

Voilà un nouveau chapitre , bon je vous l'accorde il es pas super mais il était nécessaire pour le déroulement de la suite , Lachez de review Por FAVOR ;)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12 : Reprenons le cours de notre vie**_

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis qu'Hermione Granger nouvellement Zabini avait révélé sa nouvelle identité à ses amis. Et le jour qu'elle redoutait le plus depuis l'annonce de ses parents arriva.

**Flash-back :**

Antonio et Mérina Zabini avaient convié leur fille à les rejoindre dans le bureau du patriarche.

- Hermione, comme tu le sais, tu es une Zabini, lança Antonio

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille

- Eh bien, ta mère et moi, avons demandé au professeur Dumbledore qu'à Poudlard tu reprennes ton nom de famille initial

- D'accord, répondit Hermione qui ne comprit pas ou voulait en venir Antonio

Les deux Zabini se regardèrent interloqués

- Chérie, sais-tu ce que cela implique ? Demanda Mérina en fixant sa fille qui ne comprenait pas les dire de ses parents

La jeune fille fixa sa mère avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Non, pas vraiment, je suppose juste qu'à la rentré on m'appellera Hermione zabini ? répondit la jeune fille

- En fait ma puce, selon le règlement de l'école : toute personne modifiant ses informations personnelles devra repasser sous le choixpeau magique, Termina Mérina en fixant sa fille

La jeune fille n'en croyant pas ses oreilles ne pipa mots «_ et Si cette fois il m'envoyait à Serpentard ?_ »Se demanda –t-elle

**Fin flash-back**

Nous retrouvons donc la famille Zabini au complet sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾. A peine avait-elle foulé le quai que notre lionne ressentit comme un mauvais pressentiment, qui la fit ralentir la cadence, tandis que ses parents se diriger vers deux autres familles qu'elle reconnut comme étant les Parkinson et Malefoy accompagné de leurs progénitures.

Blaise quant à lui avait remarquait le comportement assez suspect de sa jumelle, se retourna vers cette dernière.

- Hermione, souffla le métis en prononçant pour la première fois le prénom de la jeune rouge et or

Cette dernière surprise s'arrêta de marcher, et regarda son frère dans les yeux

- Co….comment m'as-tu appelé ? Balbutia Hermione

- Hermione, il me semble bien que c'est ton prénom pourtant à moins que notre père ce soit trompé à ta naissance ! Plaisanta le métis en souriant

- Idiot, rétorqua la jeune sorcière en lui frappant le torse

Le métis souria de plus belle, puis reprit contenance

- Trêve de plaisanterie, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms étant donné que nous sommes jumeaux ? demanda le métis en ignorant la voix de sa mère qui retentit à leurs oreilles

-D'accord Blaise, répondit la brune en fixant les personnes aux côtés de leurs parents

Voyant l'expression de dégout qui se peignait sur le visage de sa jumelle le brun souria intérieurement « _Les hostilités entre Dray et Hermione vont bientôt commencer, le pire sera surement quand ils vont tous les deux êtres mis au courant du serment inviolable_ » Pensa le métis qui suivi sa sœur qui rejoignait leurs parents qui discutait tranquillement avec les Malefoy, Parkinson et Nott.

Arrivait à destination, le groupe de personnes se tut.

- Mes amis je vous présente ma fille, Hermione jeans Zabini, s'exclama Antonio Zabini à l'intention de ses amis

Ses derniers hochèrent la tête.

- Bonjour Miss, s'exclamèrent les épouse Malefoy, et Parkinson, tandis que les maris Hochèrent la tête en signe de respect.

- Bonjour Hermione, s'exclamèrent Louis et Nikita Nott

- Oh, bonjour Lou, et Niki ! s'exclama la jeune fille en embrassant les deux concernés avec joie

Puis notre jeune lionne se jeta dans les bras de son ami d'enfance, j'ai nommé Théodore Nott qui la rattrapa au vol :

- Théo ! s'exclama la lionne en lui collant eux baiser sur les joues de son ami

- Mya, ma belle, tu vas bien ? tu t'es bien rétablie ? Demanda avidement le brun en serrant d'avantage sa meilleure amie

- Dis Théo, quand est-ce que tu t'es transformé en Mister je-veux-tout-savoir ? demanda la jeune fille en se séparant de son ami

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux et n'eut pas besoin de parole de la part de la brune pour savoir les réponses qu'il chercher.

La lionne se retourna ensuite vers les deux seules personnes qu'elle n'avait pas encore saluer.

-Salut Parkinson, salua Hermione en direction de Pansy qui se tenait au côté de son frère qui quant à lui avait passé un bras possessive autour de sa taille.

- Hermione, Répondit cette dernière avec un sourire crispait, signe de sa nervosité.

La jeune fille qui fut surpris par l'emploi de son prénom par une des filles qui lui avait mené la vie dur, la regarda durement :

- Pour toi sa sera Zabini pour le moment Parkinson ! Cracha Hermione avec acidité non contenu

-Soit, Rétorqua la serpentarde Vexé par le comportement de la lionne

Blaise quant à lui se raidit suite au ton qu'avait employé sa jumelle face à sa moitié, et lui lança un regard de reproche, celle-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule qui voulait bien dire qu'elle ne ferait pas l'impasse sur le passé.

- Malfouine, qu'elle plaisir de revoir ta face de cadavre ambulant, continua la brune face au blond qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Cette petite phrase fut accueillie comme un bonjour de la part de la brune

-Le paillasson, le déplaisir est partagé, par Salazar, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ta face de rat de bibliothèque ma manqué ! Lança le blond tout en toisant du regard la brune du regard. Sans suivit un combat visuel, sous le regard scandalisé des adultes et celui amusé des adolescents connaissant les antécédents communs des deux adolescents.

Le combat fut interrompu par les amis de la brune

- Hermione ? s'exclama Parvati Patil

La jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras

- Titi, S'écria la lionne

-Tu viens au tu préfères encore faire la guéguerre avec la fouine ? demanda Parvati en faisant un signe de tête aux adultes présent dans le groupe que formé les quatre familles.

-J'arrive, Harry est parti retrouvé les autres dans notre compartiment je suppose ? Demanda Hermione

-Affirmatif, j'ai perdu à papier-cailloux-ciseaux, et j'ai était désigné pour aller te chercher dans la fosse aux serpents ! Ricana là l'indienne en désignant le groupe de serpents concerné. Hermione explosa de rire et retourna vers ses parents.

Arrivé à Hauteur de ses parents, la jeune Hermione ignora son frère et le reste des personnes présentes pour faire face à ses parents.

-Maman, Papa, je vais devoir y aller mes amis m'attendent dans le train, Lâcha Hermione en fixant son regard dans celui identique d'Antonio

Ce dernier la fixa intensément, puis esquissa un sourire des plus tendres

-Va Bella, de toute façon on se revoit pour noël ! termina Antonio en serrant sa fille dans ses bras, cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte. Avant de la lâcher sa fille, Senior Zabini, laissa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

La lionne se tourna ensuite vers Mérina, qui sans aucune parole ouvrir les bras, notre lionne alla s'y réfugiait. Cette étreinte dura nettement plus longtemps que la précédente. Avant que sa fille de s'éloigne d'elle, Mérina glissait quelque parole au creux de son oreille.

-Passe un bon rentré Bellissima, j'espère que tu nous présenteras bientôt tes amis ? Et surtout ma belle n'oublie pas de surveiller ton frère, Termina Mérina en embrassant sa fille. Pour toute réponse notre lionne leur renvoya un sourire étincelant. Et partit rejoindre ses amis dans le train.

Hermione et Parvati partirent donc rejoindre leurs amis dans leur compartiment habituel.

Arrivait dans leur compartiment , les jeunes filles retrouvèrent leur amis : Neuville, Harry , Ron, Dean et Seamus en grande conversation sur la meilleure équipe du tournoi nationale de Quitdich , et Ginny, Lavande , Padma, en grande conversation sur les garçons et la nouvelle ligne de vêtement à la mode , quant à Luna , notre rêveuse était plongée dans une lettre venant du de son père qui avait quitter le pays pour s'établir en France.

- Hello ! tout le monde, s'exclama Hermione en faisant sursauter la plupart des personnes présente dans le compartiment.

- Coucou ! Répondirent la plupart des personnes présentent excepté une certaine rousse à la rancœur facile, mais notre lionne ne s'en préoccupas point.

- Salut mione, déclara un certain rouquin, avec lequel Hermione avait passé un certaine nuit qu'elle préférer oublier dirons –nous.

Pendant plus de une demi-heure nos compagnons parlèrent de leurs vacances quand une certaine rêveuse blonde lâcha une information telle une bombe.

-La famille de Mon cousin, a évoqué que Blaise Zabini avait retrouvé sa sœur jumelle, N'est-ce pas fabuleux de savoir que parmi les décombre de la guerre, une famille a pu se reconstruire, lança Luna sur un ton des plus sérieux en scrutant l'assemblé de son regard rêveur, puis cette dernière retourna à son magasin

_Voilà l'effet Luna, 10 minutes de sérieux pour 50minute de rêve._

Après cette information, trois élèves avait momentanément arrêté de respirer, tous trois savait bien entendu l'identité de Miss Zabini. Le jeune Weasley fut le premier à faire part de son opinion, bien entendu si on analyser son visage qui soit disant passant virer au rouge, annonçait une crise de nerf, commença son discours.

- FABULEUX ! FABULEUX ! non mais tu es cinglé Luna, Dois-je te rappelais que ses En FOIRER de Zabini sont des Mangemorts Purent souche, donc qui dit une nouvelle arrivante dit surement, une mangemorte de plus à Poudlard ! Rétorqua le rouquin sur un ton des plus glacial ou transpirait une haine sans nom

Plusieurs autres élèves présents dans le compartiment hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation tel que Lavande, ou encore Dean et Seamus. Seules les trois élèves au courant de la véritable identité De Miss Zabini ce consultèrent du regard.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi cruel Ronald, S'exclama Lune Lovegood en jetant un regard froid au rouquin, ce qui surprit toute l'assemblée. Personne de vivant n'avait jamais vue Luna Lovegood , qui avait un tempérament doux et rêveur , menacé du regard une tiers personne.

- Je ne suis pas Cruel Luna mais réaliste ! Cracha le roux.

Un silence quasi religieux survint alors dans le compartiment. Soudain on ouvrir le compartiment d'un geste sec.

- GRANGER ! Railla une voix froide et cassante

- Malfoy, Répliqua la lionne en fixant son ennemie de toujours de ses yeux ambrés.

- Macgo nous cherche dans le compartiment N°18 ! Répliqua le blond, Donc bouge ton cul ! Claqua le blond de sa voix menaçante.

- DRAY ! S'écria Luna qui était sorti de sa lecture, combien de fois je t'ai dit de parler mieux au gens, reprocha la serdaigle, en s'avançant à niveau de son cousin.

- Une bonne douzaine, Lune, mais tu sais bien ce que j'en pense ? demanda le blond dont la voix c'était un peu radoucis, Bon blondit à ta l'heure, lança le blond en direction de sa cousine, Granger on y va, parce que la vieille chouette nous attend dans ce putain de compartiment. soupira le blond .

La lionne et le serpent partirent donc en direction du fameux compartiment. Le trajet fut d'un silence quasi religieux seulement rythmé par le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol du train.

Arrivé dans le dit compartiment, une femme dont le temps marqué son visage les accueilli la mine sévère, le professeur Mcgonagall affublé de son typique habille écossais attendait le nouveau préfet en chef depuis plus d'une demie heure. Elle leur détailla leur fonction puis les laissa seule. Pendant le reste du voyage, nos deux préfets se toisèrent du regard.

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? une petite review?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13 : Nouvelle identité, Nouveaux ennemies ?**_

Hermione Zabini accompagner de Draco Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott se hissa dans la dernière calèche pour le plus grand déplaisir de notre lionne.

Le trajet fut des plus silencieux, jusqu'au moment ou un certain métis décida de briser la glace.

- Alors Hermione, comment tes amis on réagit quand ils ont su que tu étais issu d'une famille sorcière ? Demanda gentiment Blaise. A gauche de ce dernier un certain blond étouffa un rire moqueur, tandis que notre lionne se tortilla les mains et se mordis la lèvre inférieur.

- Elle ne leur a rien dit Blaise, Lança Draco dont le visage était redevenu impassible.

Blaise se rembrunit «_ Elle a honte de notre famille_ » Pensa-t-il

La lionne légèrement mal à l'aise lança un regard à en faire pâlir Voldemort en direction de son homologue.

- Tu as honte de notre famille ? Demanda sèchement blaise en regardant sa sœur jumelle d'un regard expressif.

Hermione fixa son jumeau, après avoir vu défilé plusieurs expression dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Je n'ai pas honte ! S'exclama-t-elle, Je te ferais remarquer qu'Harry et Parvati sont aux courants ainsi que Luna. Ses trois personnes sont compréhensive, Blaise mais mes autres amis ne sont pas si tolérants, la guerre les as endurcies, notre famille et associer indirectement au règne de Voldemort ! Termina la brune.

Blaise hocha la tête et ne pipa mot jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

- Mya, comment Lune a amené le sujet sur la table demanda Théodore Nott qui était assis à côté de notre lionne.

-Et bien tu sais… elle a fait ce que l'on appelle l'effet Luna, elle a lâché la bombe et puis est repartie lire sa lettre. Termina Hermione

-C'est bien le genre de ma cousine, Chuchota un certain blond

-Plait-il la fouine ? Demanda sèchement Hermione en encrant son regard ambré dans celui Hivernal du serpent

Tous deux ce défièrent du regard jusqu'à l'arrivé des calèches, sous les yeux amusé des leurs camarades.

-Hey, Dray, Mya vous descendez ou vous comptez vous roulez un patin ? Ricana Théodore qui avait déjà attend la terre ferme

-BEURK, Plutôt mourir, Que de retrouver mes lèvres contre celles d'une fouine ! Déclara la lionne en mimant quelqu'un en train de rendre son repas

-Plutôt embrasser le cul de la belette que de poser mes délicates lèvres sur un rat de bibliothèque ! Cracha le blond.

-Ça peut toujours s'arranger Malefoy ! ricana la brune.

Les adolescents présent, qui n'en pouvait plus s'écroulèrent de rire tous penser la même chose «_ Si, y a bien une chose qui ne changera pas c'est la haine que ses deux se vouent »._

Dans la grande salle un brouhaha énorme régnait. Evidemment les élèves de toutes les maisons confondues venaient de se retrouver après deux mois de vacances. Le directeur de l'école regardait l'assistance avec un regard malicieux.

_A la table des rouge et or _

Harry Potter, Ronald et Ginny Weasley parlaient de tout et rien.

- Au faite, ou est Hermione ? Demanda subitement le jeune Rouquin.

Harry regarda autour de lui, mais ne trouva aucune trace de sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être est-elle encore avec Macgonall ? Supposa le survivant.

- En tous cas j'espère que la fouine ne lui a rien fait ! S'exclama Ron en fixant le concerné qui discutait avec ses deux meilleurs amis

Peu de temps après le professeur de métamorphose, réclama le silence et la répartition des élèves commença. Puis le vieux directeur prit la parole.

-Bonsoir chers élèves, ce soir nous allons accueillir deux élèves qui entreront directement dans le rang de nos septièmes années. J'espère que vous les accueillerait comme il se doit. Minerva vous pouvez reprendre la répartitiion.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

-Miss Del grangery Virginia, appela le professeur en lisant son parchemin

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus sortit d'une salle adjacente à la grande salle. Ella se dirigea d'une démarche assuré vers le tabouret qui était installé sur l'estrade qui se situé juste avant la table des professeurs.

Quand cette dernière fut assise, le professeur plaça l'illustre choix peau sur sa chevelure blonde, deux minutes plus tard. Ce dernier après avoir sondé il cria :

- SERPENTARD !Cria le choixpeau

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement surgit de la table des verts et argent. A la table des rouges et or un certain rouquin émit un grognement.

-Evidemment Ron, tu ne penser tout de même pas que la dernière descendante de l'illustre famille de l'une des plus pur famille de sorcier , aller autre part que chez les serpents, Cracha Ginny.

Harry qui n'avait pas entendu parlait de cette famille fixa la table des verts et argent, ou il pouvait voir l'aura de respect qui émagnait des autres serpents vis-à-vis de la blonde. Mais le survivant ne put faire plus de supposition puisque la répartition reprit.

- Miss Zabini Hermione, appela le professeur.

Notre lionne sortit de cette même salle, le visage tendu par l'anxiété mais aussi par de la pur haine qu'elle ressentait pour une certaine blonde qui lui l'avait assistiqué pendant ce court instant qu'elles avaient partagé.

La salle fut tout à coup silencieuse.

La jeune fille s'installa avec nervosité sur le tabouret, tout en encrant son regard sur la porte de la grande salle.

Le choixpeau commença ensuite à sondé son âme.

- Mm, oui je me souviens de toi, Hermione, la seule personne avec ton amie Potter. Toi et le survivant réussirais à Serpentard comme à Griffondor. Mais lequel t'enverra sur le chemin de la grandeur ma chère, Minauda le vieux choixpeau.

Notre lionne quant à elle psalmodiait

-_Pas à serpentard, pas à serpentard_…

- tu es sur ? Demanda narquoisement le choixpeau.

-_Pas à serpentard_…Répondit la jeune fille

- Bien alors il vaut mieux GRIFFONDOR ! S'exclama le choixpeau.

Beaucoup de 1er, 2ième, 3ième, 4ième et 5ième année applaudirent à la table des rouges et or quant au reste des lions se fut des applaudissements sans enthousiasme.

Quand Hermione rejoignit la seule place encore vide qui fut entre Parvati Patil et Neuville Londubat.

Pendant son trajet plusieurs insultes furent envoyait tandis que le repas étaient servies.

-**TRAITRESSE** ! crièrent environ cinq à six voix

-**MANGEMORTE** ! Crièrent une dizaine d'autre

**-CREVE** ! Sifflèrent d'autre

Notre lionne toucher par ses paroles baissa d'abord la tête. Mais ce fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle sentit un regard puissant la transpercer de part en part.

-Blaise, murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête et en s'installant aux côtés d'une Parvati scandalisé et d'un Neuville jetant des regards de reproche à leur compatriote rouge et or.

Beaucoup de rouge et or ayant participé à la guerre contre face de serpent(Voldemort), lancèrent des regards noir à notre lionne. Qui décourager par l'accueil de sa maison poussa un soupir et ne pipa mot du repas.

A la table des verts et argent l'ambiance était légèrement diffèrent. On plaisantait, critiquais et surtout établissais de nouveau plan machiavélique. En effet une certaine blonde avait bien prévue de faire payer au prix lourd sa fausse sœur, pour l'humiliation subite. Un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage quand son ennemie avait rejoint sa table.

Au vue de la réaction des rouges et or, la destruction d'Hermione Zabini prendrait effet dans les plus brefs délais.

A cette même table, notre jeune métis ruminait, son regard se posa sur la table des rouges et or. Tout serpentard ayant remarqué l'air mauvais du second membre du trio d'argent n'osèrent critique la nouvelle Miss Zabini.

j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu , une petite review svp


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : un ami en moins, une guerre en plus.

En ce premier jour de la rentrée scolaire Poudlardienne, des centaines élèves sorciers se réveillèrent de leurs songes des idées pleins la tête. Dans l'appartement préfectoral de ce même collège, deux élèves se réveillèrent, l'un d'entre eux, ce leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain, d'une démarche nonchalante. Draco Malefoy, arriva devant le miroir qui ornait la pièce.

Je suis toujours aussi sexy même avec la tête dans le pâté, ricana-t-il, puis il se dirigea dans la douche tout en ôtant son caleçon

Draco laissa coulait l'eau le long de son corps tout en émettant un soupir de contentement, qu'il était bon de revenir à Poudlard, la vie reprenait son cour malgré le fait qu'un horrible tatouage ornait son avant-bras droit. Tout en se savonnant le prince des serpents, repensa au sauvetage de sa pire ennemie, comment avait-il pu regarder Virginia torturait la seule fille qu'il arrivait à lui tenir tête avec une telle haine, une fougue qui était le reflet de son personnage qu'il respecter pour ses répliques bien sentit ? La réponse vint alors d'elle-même avoir était un mangemort au service de l'ordre du phénix l'avait endurcit plus que de raison, c'est vrai, devoir assisté presque que tous les jours aux tortures de moldue et sang-de-bourbe peut parfois endurcir un homme. Les pensées du blond se firent alors de plus en plus sombres.

_**Flash-Back :**_

_Draco ? siffla une voix aigué, ou tentait le sadisme_

_Le concernée inclina sa tête en signe de respect devant le plus malfaisant mage noir de tous les temps._

_Oui maître, répondit Draco d'une voix ou l'on pouvait percevoir la soumission _

_Voilà maintenant un mois que je t'ai fait l'honneur de t'accepter dans mes rangs malgré ton jeune Age, et bien je t'annonce que la semaine prochaine, ton enseignement pour devenir un mangemort à part entière débutera, S'exclama le Lord Noir_

_Le jeune homme inclina sa tête en signe de soumission, mais intérieurement plusieurs émotions s'affrontèrent : La peur, le dégout et bien sur la colère. En jurant alléchance au seigneur des ténèbres, il livré son âme encore intact de noirceur à une magie des plus noires. Mais pour le bien de tous ses amis et famille le jeu en valait la chandelle, c'est ce que se disait draco, alors soit il deviendrait peu à peu un monstre, mais espérer que ce satané Balafré allait réduire assez vite cette face de serpent, avant que cette noirceur envahisse son âme et son cœur. _

_Le jeune homme sortit se ses songes lorsque la réunion se termina, rejoignant ainsi ses parents, dont sa mère qui le regardait avec inquiétude._

_La semaine suivante, Draco fut entrainé aux combats ou l'ou ont utilisé unique les sortilèges de magie noire et les trois impardonnable. Puis vint alors la mise en pratique, ce fut par un jeudi matin que Draco fut conduis par sa tante, dans un village moldu ou résidait une grande famille sorcier ayant trahi la confiance du seigneur noir. Les deux parents furent abattu par ses compagnons, quand Bellatrix arrêta le massacre, et se retournant vers son neveux avec un de ses sourires démentiel. Draco sut alors que son âme allait surement être compromise._

_Draco, mon chéri, il tant pour toi de nous prouvait ton alléchante au maitre, Ricana Bellatrix, Vois-tu ses traites ont deux filles, tues-les, Demanda Beatrix en désignant deux jeunes fille d'approximativement huit et dix ans se essayant de mettre à l'abrutit les restes des corps de leurs défunts parents._

_Bien ma tante, Répondit Draco en pensant à l'acte horrible qu'il se préparait à exécuter, sous le regard sadique de ce qui fut sa tante._

_Le jeune homme s'avança vers les jeunes filles, et les regarda. « Si jeunes ! Que Merlin me pardonnes ? »Pensa le blond_

_Avada Kedrava ! s'écria Draco, le jet de lumière verte atteignit la plus grande des fillettes, celle-ci tomba raide morte aux pieds de sa jeune sœur qui regarda le jeune homme dans les sembla perturbait par ce qui lut dans ses opale bleu : de la peur, tristesse mais aussi de la supplication, c'est cela qui le poussa à achevait sa dernière victime, le cœur aux bords des lèvres._

_FIN FLAH BACK_

_MALEFOY ! cria Hermione en frappant la porte de la salle de bain, Sort de cette putain de salle de bain, tu ne vas pas y passer la journée espèce …._

_La porte de ladite salle de bain s'ouvrir à la volé laissant apparaitre un draco vêtu d'une simple serviette, le regard aussi sombre que les jours d'orage._

_La ferme Granger ! s'exclama Draco sur un ton méprisant, ou devrais-je dire, la petite Traitresse ! ricana se dernier._

_Notre jeune Rouge et or, le regarda avec tristesse :_

_Toi, mieux que personnes Malefoy sais que je ne suis pas une ex-mangemorte, ce qui n'est pas ton cas ! cria cette dernière en refermant la porte de la salle de bain avec violence, les larmes coulaient à flots sur le visage de notre lionne. Bien malgré elle, ce que lui avait craché au visage son ennemie la touchaient. Bien évidemment rien de ce que pouvait pensait le blond ne l'atteignaient mais ses mots, elles les avaient entendu le soir d'avant de la bouche des autres maisons._

_Quelque minute plus tard, notre duo de préfet se rendit dans l'illustre bureau du directeur la mine soucieuse pour l'une et le visage impassible pour l'autre._

_Bonjour à tous les deux ! Chantonna L'illustre Professeur Dumbledore. _

_Bonjour, répondirent les deux autres préfets en se fusillant du regard tout deux blessé par les paroles de l'autres échangé plutôt dans la matinée._

_Bien, voilà les emplois du temps Monsieur Malefoy vous vous occupé des serpentard pouvez disposer, oh et j'attends un sérieux de votre part cela va de soi, mettez vos querelle de côté ! lança Le vieil homme en souriant_

_Les deux concernés partirent en silence non sans ce lancé des regards qui aurait fait pâlir un mort._

_« La communication va être durent entre ses deux-là » Pensa dumbledore en regard ses deux préfet en chef partirent en direction de la grande salle._

_Tandis que le prince du serpent avait déjà franchis les portes de la grande salle, notre rouge et or stressé devant ses dernières._

_Mettant tout son courage, elle franchie les portes de cette grande salle se dirigeant vers la table des rouges et or. La petite bande des septième années étaient déjà présentent. Quand elle arriva la peur au ventre, elle plaça un sourire faux sur son visage. Mais quand elle prit place, la tentions qui régnait à sa table la refroidit quelque peu. Les rouge et or présent, la regardait avec dégout, Haine et colère. Lorsqu'elle allait prendre place au côté de son meilleur ami Ronald weasley, celui-ci, la stoppa dans son élan._

_Ne pense même pas à poser un centimètre de ta traitresse de personne à notre table Zabini ! Cracha le roux, un sourire mauvais ornait ses lèvres_

_Zabini ?! s'exclama Hermione, enfin Ron, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda la lionne qui arborait un air d'incompréhension sur son visage._

_Sache Zabini que tu n'es pas la bienvenue à cette table, je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que la mangemorte que tu es et dorénavant exclue de nos vie.*_

_Hermione ayant reçu ses paroles comme une claque, sentit ses larmes affluait aux coins de ses yeux. _

_Va-t'en Zabiny ! rétorqua Ginny _

_Nous ne voulons pas fouler le même sol que les gens de ton espèce, Cracha Seamus en la bousculant tandis que ce petit groupe quitter la table._

_Hermione s'effondra sur le banc en gardant la tête baisser, pour masquer les larmes qui s'échouer le long de ses joues. Dans la salle une certaine blonde avait bien évidemment suivi cette conversation avec attention _

_« Hum, peut-être vais-je me faire de nouveaux allié »Pensa Virginia._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : quand nos amis s'unissent à nos ennemis, le début de la réjouissance commence ! Partie 1**

Depuis une semaine, nos chères élèves Poudlardiens avaient repris le trajet des salles de classe, de l'école de sorcellerie Anglaise. Si pour la plupart des élèves, cette période était malgré les devoirs assez joyeuse comparait à celle précédente, la reprise des cours pour une certaine rouge et or, fut le début d'une guerre sans merci.

Vous vous demandez surement qui est cette personne ? Eh bien Hermione jeans zabiny fut celle-ci. Durant la semaine qui s'écoula, nombre d'élèves se retournèrent contre la jeune fille. Ainsi Hermione se retrouva avec pour seule camarade ses larmes, ses livres et trois élèves qui la soutenait durant se calvaires. Tous les jours cette dernière recevait un nombre incommensurable de lettre d'insulte et menace tel que, notre jeune lionne s'abstenait de se présentait au déjeuner quotidien allant jusqu'à déranger les elfes de maisons. En cette nouvelle semaine notre jeune rouge et or se leva tel un zombie en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_**PDV HERMIONE**_

Tel un automate je me levais, pris mon uniforme et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ayant bien que la tête dans le pâté je m'arrête en écoutant la chambre de Malefoy s'ouvrir à la volé. Découvrant par la même occasion Cho Chang à moitié habillé.

- Q**u'est-ce que tu regardes la TRAITRESSE ? Crache l'asiatique qui fut arrivé à ma hauteur.**

Malgré moi je sentis la colère bouillonné dans mes veines telle un poison.

**- Oh ! c'est de moi que tu parles Chang ? demandais-je sournoisement en la défiant du regard**

**- Vois-tu d'autres Traitresse de Mangemorte dans le coin Zabiny ? cracha Cho en souriant **

**- Vois-tu, ce qui me fait quand même rire, ma chère Chang, c'est que d'une : tu ne me connais pas de deux tu viens juste de quitter le lit d'un mangemort et de trois tu commences vraiment à me courir sur le haricot, alors soit tu dégage de cet appartement sois c'est moi qui vas te jeter dehors ! cracha Hermione en s'avançant vers l'asiatique d'une démarche assez menaçante empreinte à son colocataire.** Cho Chang se redressa d'un air supérieur en toisant son interlocutrice.

**- Tu délires ma Pauvre Zabiny, Draco et moi c'est du sérieux, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que lui et moi avons fini la soirée dans son appartement !** Ricana l'asiatique **D'ailleurs si tu pouvais faire tes bagages se ne serais pas du luxes, car je ne tolérais pas qu'une Traitresse respire le même air que moi ! Cracha –t-elle**

Hermione lâcha un ricanement méprisant à l'intention de Chang

- **Oh ! je vois,** lâcha –t-elle en cachant son sourire en voyant la porte de son colocataire s'ouvrir petit à petit, seulement elle fut la seule à le remarquer puisque son interlocutrice se mit à faire un monologue des plus pathétique au monde.

- ….. **Draco et moi avons passé la soirée ensemble Zabiny ce qui signifie que je peux venir autant que je le souhaite dans son appart, alors toi immonde crevure tu vas déguerpir** ! crache la Serdaigle d'un ton Méprisant.

- **CHANG** ! souffla le blond à l'oreille de la jeune et stupide Serdaigle

- **Hey mon dragon,** s'exclama l'asiatique en se retournant vers le garçon aux yeux anthracite, avec un air mielleux affiché sur son visage.

Le garçon à l'entente de ce surnom serra son poing avec force, quant à Moi qui avait assisté à la réaction du jeune homme je ne pus m'empêcher t'étouffer un rire.

-** Ne t'avais-je pas dire de sortir** ? Demanda le blond avec un haussement de sourcils

La jeune asiatique perdit son sourire.

-** Oui, mais je croyais que tu allais me rejoindre dans la douche mon dragon d'amour**, Souffla Cho avec un air des plus mièvre

J'avais assisté à la scène la plus dégoûtante qui me sois donnée de voir, l'ex-copine d'Harry, pensait réellement que la fouine pouvait vraiment vouloir plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air avec sa personne ? Y en a qui sont complètement démuni de neurone Par Merlin !

- **CHANG ! tu es conne ou tu le fait exprès ? Ne répond pas ! S'écria Malefoy en voyant sa victime ouvrir la bouche. Tu es comme toute les autres filles qui passe par mon lit, je te baise et tu dégage, la moitié des filles de l'école ont bien compris le système. Par Salazar tu es barbante ! ALLEZ DEGAGE de là ! siffla le blond en montrant le tableau de l'entrée de la salle commune à la brune.**

La jeune asiatique se dépêcha de sortir les larmes coulaient le long de son visages déformait par a colère.

Tandis que Cho sortait, la blondasse prénommait Draco Malefoy se retourna vers moi, cet idiot à le toupet de me toisait du regard.

- **Plait-il** ? Demandais-je avec un sourire en coin que bien entendu je lui avais piqué

Malefoy me regarda alors avec froideur.

- **Ne dis rien par pitié !** Souffla –t-il

Alors notre dom juan national était de mauvaise humeur ? Intérieurement je me pissais dessus. Ce qui je crois il dut le remarquer ce qui l'énerva un peu plus.

- **LA FERMES, ZABINY** !

Bien sûr je ne pus accéder à sa demande, le rire que je retenais depuis un petit moment explosa.

_**POV**_** DRACO**

Bien que vexé que cette Miss-je-sait-tout ce foute royalement de ma tronche, je ne pus qu'ouvrir bien grand les yeux quand j'aperçus un rire des plus cristallin sortir de sa bouche !

En effet durant la première semaine de cours mon homologue fut renié par ses congénères à mon plus grand plaisir. Mais la violence avec laquelle elle fut sujet était même pour moi d'une intensité étonnante.

Pas que je me préoccupe de son cas, loin de là mes Blaise et Théo s'inquiétait vraiment donc pour leur faire plaisir il faut avouer que je n'en rajouté pas une couche. Ce qui il faut l'avouer me manqué un peu.

_**PDV EXTERNE**_

- **C'est bon tu as fini ? S'exclama durement Draco quand il n'entendit plus son rire qui avait réchauffé l'atmosphère**

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face se redressa quelque peu, puis plongea son regard dans celui glacial de son homologue.

-**Oui, c'est bon. Et bien Merci Malefoy pour ce divertissement matinal, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit, S'exclama la lionne en se détournant de son homologue.**

- **Le Déplaisir est partagé Le rat** ! S'exclama le blond en retournant dans son antre.

_Quelques heures plus tard, lors d'une cour de potions rassemblant les deux maisons ennemies…_

- N**on, mais regarder là cette Trainée, elle ose encore porter notre uniforme alors ce n'est qu'une Mangemorte ? S'exclama Lavande Brown assez fort pour que toute la classe l'écoute**

Ladite « Traînée » se retourna, et lui lança un regard à vous glaçait le sang.

- Vous voyez les filles, la grande Hermione Zabiny réduit au silence par une simple vérité ! Déclara la jeune Brown d'un ton impétueux.

La bande de fille qui avait choisi de faire équipe avec la blonde s'esclaffèrent sous le regard couronné du professeur slug'

- C'est vrai ce que dise les autres Zabiny ! S'exclama Dean Thomas, tu devrais rejoindre ton cher frère avec ses amis mange mort ! Ricana se dernier d'un ton rauque

- Sa c'est sur Dean tu es tellement abjecte ma pauvre Hermione, Trahir ses propre amis ! tu devrais avoir honte ! Cracha Seamus tandis que Quelque autres insultes furent prononcé en douce dans le dos de notre lionne.

Harry qui était à côté de Ronald regarda le roux jetait une boulette de papier dans les cheveux certes moins broussailleux qu'avant de sa meilleurs amie.

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ! S'exclama Le brun en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire prendre par le professeur

Ce dernier tourna son regard vers le survivant :

- Elle ne mérite pas d'existé Harry, tous le mangemort mérite le même sort ! La MORT ! S'exclama ce dernier en fixant notre lionne une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux

Valà enfin la suite j'ai eu quelque probléme pour la mettre sur papier mes c'est bon , un petite Review please


	16. Chapter 16

**_coucou_**_** tous le monde :) bon oui je sais sa fait un baille que je n'ai pas posté mais que voulez vous quand le manque d'inspiration ce fait sentir une pause est de rigueur en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira , laisser moi vos avis ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre : « Un frère est un ami donné par la nature. »**_

Durant plusieurs jours notre jeune lionne évita tout contact avec sa maison d'origine, malgré le courage qui l'habitait généralement, elle fuyait. La honte de ce qu'elle vient aux files des jours s'insinuer dans ses veines.

_PDV HERMIONE_

Nous sommes finalement arrivé à halloween, et dirent que l'année dernière tous mes amis étaient encore à mes côtés, certes Luna, Parvati et Harry sont encore présent mais ce n'est plus la même chose. Je ne peux leurs imposé ma présence, de plus Harry à enfin une année tranquille je ne vais pas l'embêter avec mes histoires.

Ne voulant pas me faire insulter dans la grande Salle, je prenais la direction de mon sanctuaire : alias la bibliothèque. Sauf que plus je marchais plus j'avais une impression que j'étais suivie. La guerre nous forge un caractère de survie, malgré moi elle avait agis ainsi sur moi comme avec beaucoup de mes camarades. Je sentais l'adrénaline parcourir mes veines comme lorsque qu'avec Harry et Ronald nous avons cambriolé la célébrissime banque des sorciers. J'accélérer donc le pas …

Mais je ne pus malheureusement atteindre mon sanctuaire, je me pris un sortilège en traitre par derrière. Malgré moi je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

_PDV EXTERNE_

Le célèbre Trio d'argent arriva à leur table dans le plus grand calme, pour cette journée de fin octobre, chacun étant dans ses pensées. Tous élèves de Serpentard au vue de l'aura qui régné autour de ce Trio n'osa faire un pas de travers. Parmi sa vipère aussi lâche les uns que les autres se dressaient fièrement Miss Virginia Del Grangery qui arborait un sourire satisfaisant.

_PDV VIRGINIA_

En voyant les trois personnes les plus difficiles à approchait dans une intense réflexion, je jubile intérieurement. Etant donné que je suis quasiment sur du sujet de leur pensée.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ce sujet, je suis sûr que mes collaborateurs pour ne pas dire mes sous-fifres doivent être en train d'accomplir leur besogne. Je sens comme une odeur de vengeance dans l'air, Oui moi Virginia Del grangery va Reigner en maitre parmi poudlard.

_PDV Hermione_

Le silence était de mise quand je parvins à ouvrir les yeux. J'attends quelque minute avant d'observer minutieusement la pièce dans laquelle je suis.

« Un cachot » ! M'exclamais-je mais à peine avait prononcé un mot que des crampe me saisissait au niveau de ma cage thoracique. La douleur était –elle que j'avais de mal à respirer. Quand la douleur s'arrêta, Je remarquer aussi que j'étais garder prisonnier dans une cellule de ce qui semblait être un manoir ou une maison, étrangement je la trouvai familière. J'essayai en vain de me levait mais à peine avais-je amorcé un geste pour me lever qu'une douleur me prit à la jambe droit, j'y retrouvai un bracelet qui encercla ma cheville. Ce dernier présenter de fine lames qui à chaque fois que j'amorcer un geste pour me lever s'insérée dans ma peau. En gros j'étais prisonnière encore une fois ! Je me laissai tomber au sol, l'âme en lambeau.


End file.
